Blind
by ElvisVF101
Summary: It is said that justice is Blind. So too is vengence. So too is love... Disgraced INTERPOL Agent Kemal Baig is fighting for his life. He has no idea he is also fighting for his soul.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: As with all fanfic, I do not own the universe, the media properties or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a story, etc. etc._

_On a larger point, this fic is going to deal with multiple cultures, and multiple religions. _

_I myself am an Indian-American, raised in a Hindu household and a Christian. That is who I am and what I know. I try to educate myself on other cultures and other beliefs. I am not a professional author, and can not afford to travel to other countries on a regular basis for research. I pretty much have wikipedia, a few friends from far corners of the globe, NPR, National Geographic, and a lot of pop-culture. _

_I will be using religion in this fic, but in doing so, I am not trying to pass judgment or claim to know everything. I am attempting to use culture and religion to enrich my characters and give them motives, beliefs and consistency. I will make every attempt to avoid stereotypes or demean anyone's culture or beliefs in anyway. If I do offend with any portrayals, please feel free to contact me via my personal email at rishianarain AT yahoo DOT com. _

_Again, I am attempting to tell a story, not define anyone's beliefs for them. If my story can be made better through your feedback, I would greatly appreciate it. _

_Thank you for reading._

_

* * *

"Traitor."_

No one dared say the word to his face, but he heard the whispers all the same.

Kemal Baig had taken an oath to serve and protect. He was a man who took his oaths seriously. He did not hold with others who had sworn that oath to break it so lightly, and for a thing as petty as money.

The division was supposed to stop drug trafficking. They were experts from all over the world, connected to the biggest centers, the largest networks. Their expertise was supposed to bring the system crashing down.

They made a few high profile busts, grabbed some headlines. But behind the scenes, things were not as they should have been. Arrests were calculated to open power vacuums; vacuums that could be filled by men looking to make more money than could be made working for INTERPOL.

Kemal did not value money as much as he valued justice. So he did what justice demanded. He turned them in; regardless of how much power they held.

He paid the price. Evidence was forged, witnesses were coerced, and Kemal Baig found himself cast out of the agency, dishonored and discredited. His badge and weapons were seized, and he was denied access to the vast networks that were key to his work.

For the first time in a long time, Kemal was out in the cold. The agency would not protect him; the division would not shelter him. He had enemies before. He had more now. And they knew he was vulnerable.

There were some things they could not take from him: his training, his instincts, his sense of duty.

Or the emergency funds in the offshore accounts, the secret safe houses and the weapons cache.

A good agent was always prepared, always had a plan. Kemal had enough to get by for a time, but he didn't have a clear plan. His purpose had been ripped from him. Everything he held dear had been taken from him. For the moment, he just had to survive.

That included evading the hit squads that would inevitably come for him.

The streets of Athens were empty, and the hour was late. It was not when he would have chosen to be out, but he did not always get to choose his circumstances these days. They had not fully revealed themselves, but Kemal knew the patterns: the non-descript van across the street, the fluttering of a curtain in an unlit window, the street sweeper working odd hours.

Ambush.

He could not avoid it. His only hope was to decide where the encounter would take place.

There were some stray bottles about. A plan formulated in his head.

He picked up one and threw it at a high up window.

"You think you can do this to me?" he screamed, making his voice sound as though he was drunk. The fact that his Greek was a little rusty helped. "I saw you with that man at the bar! Don't think I don't know!"

A light came on in several windows, and people began to shout at him to keep it down.

It had the desired effect. The van peeled out of its parking spot, and the street sweeper dropped his equipment. Three men came rushing out of the building in which he had seen the curtains flutter.

Whatever plan his enemies had was now in chaos as they knew the police would come before they wanted. Kemal used the opportunity to take off down a narrow alley. His enemies still had numbers, but he could choose when and how he would face them. The men from the building made it to him first.

They might have worn masks and gloves, but their tactics and fighting styles were too distinct. He did not relish fighting his old comrades, but it was him or them.

He was not unarmed. He pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed the first man through the throat. He hurled the limp body at the onrushing men, allowing him a brief advantage. In the confusion, he stabbed another man in the shoulder, causing him to loosen his grip on his gun in agony. Kemal seized the weapon and felled him with a close range shot to the gut. The third man was not so easily overcome. He managed a wild shot that hit Kemal in the abdomen before Kemal shot him in the chest.

The wound was serious, and very painful. He limped out of the alleyway. His options were becoming seriously limited. Time was against him. He would be unable to properly dispose of the bodies. His identity had been compromised.

He would have to run again. He would have to do it soon.

At that moment, a black coupe screeched to a halt in front of him. Fearing another ambush, Kemal aimed the gun at the window. The door opened. A dark-skinned woman was behind the wheel.

"Get in." Her tone brokered no argument, and Kemal had little choice but to comply. He got in and shut the door. She sped out. Kemal kept the gun pointed at her head. She seemed supremely unconcerned. She was dressed very smartly in a well tailored black pant-suit. Everything about her, from her clothes, to her dark skin, to her very dark, almost green colored hair, the expensive, non-descript car all spoke of mystery.

She was elegant, maybe even beautiful, but Kemal felt mostly intimidated by her. And that said something as he was a trained agent.

"Start talking."

"Or what?" she retorted as though they were having a disagreement about white and red wine. "Are you really going to shoot me while I'm doing 100 kilometers an hour and you need to get to a hospital in the next 10 minutes or you're dead?"

Kemal hesitantly lowered his gun. As soon as he did, he found himself at the business end of one she had trained on him.

"You've been very sloppy tonight. You're lucky to be alive. If you want to stay alive, you'll have to be better." Her voice was cold, and Kemal had little doubt she would hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Open the glove compartment."

Kemal complied. He found a medical field kit.

"Take care of yourself, and stop bleeding on the leather. We'll be at the clinic soon."

* * *

_"Al-Rahim… Al-Latit… Al-Muqit…"_

The prayers fell quietly from his lips as the doctor tended to his wounds. There was very little light and a strong stench of alcohol, not just for sterilization.

"You need not call upon God, Agent Baig. Despite our surroundings, you are in very good hands. The doctor knows his trade, even if he once practiced it for organ harvesters."

Kemal still didn't know if he could trust this woman. But given that he would have been dead ten minutes ago if not for her intervention, and the competent, if somewhat gruff treatment of the man in the dirty white coat, he had little choice.

_"Al-Baith…"_

"You aren't dead yet. I have many more plans for you. I've made an investment in you, so stop praying and start getting better."

"What is it you want me-"

The scalpel took his next words from him, but she understood his question anyway.

"You are a man of some skills. I can make use of these skills. And, I can give you something you are lacking."

"What is that?"

"A purpose."

His eyes widened for a moment before the doctor found the bullet, making him black out.

* * *

He awoke to darkness. He could not tell if it was hours, or even days later. His whole body ached, and his throat was parched.

A light came on, making him squint painfully.

"Drink."

He sipped greedily from the offered cup, spilling down his chin and coughing.

"I am just a veritable oasis for you today, Agent Baig, am I not?"

Her tone was light, as though she had caught him slipping on a banana peel.

"Why-" he began, but coughed again. His voice had not yet recovered from his ordeal.

"I told you, we have mutual interests."

"I want-"

"I'm sure you want many things. But you have much more pressing concerns. Less than three hours ago, a team of your former comrades came in force to kill you in an ambush. You left three bodies in an alleyway. Your prints and blood are all over the scene, and the police already have been notified by Interpol that you are a fugitive. Your cover here is blown."

She was right. He was still at her mercy. He truly had no choice but to trust her, and look for his opportunity later.

"I need to make one stop."

* * *

"So it is time then."

It was not a question. The old imam always seemed to know what was in Kemal's heart. Before he could even respond, the imam shuffled off, opening a locked door. Kemal waited a moment until he returned with a heavy black duffel bag. Kemal rushed forward to take it from the old man.

"Ah, thank you brother," he said, wiping his brow. "I always knew you carried a great burden. I had forgotten just how great."

In spite of the gravity of his situation, Kemal smiled, but only briefly. "I carry nothing but the weight of my own sins."

The imam put a hand on his shoulder and considered his face for a moment. He also studied the bruises, and the way that Kemal was favoring his right side, as though he had been recently wounded.

"I have often wondered if you did not carry more than you should."

Kemal considered the imam's words. "Don't we all."

The imam sighed heavily. "Perhaps. I don't suppose I will see you again."

"I do not believe we will meet again in this life. I can only hope we will meet again in the next."

"_Insha'Allah_. Where will you go?"

"I do not know yet."

"What will you do?"

"I do not know. But I hope I might be walking the road to redemption."

The imam took his hand, and laid the other upon his forehead.

_"Bismillah."

* * *

_

He returned to the car and threw the duffel into the trunk. Gingerly, he stepped into the passenger door.

The woman barely acknowledged him as she drove. Frustrated by his lack of control, it was Kemal who spoke first.

"What should I call you?"

"What makes you think you should call me anything?"

"It would make conversation much easier."

"Come now Agent Baig, you don't think we're going to be having extensive conversations, do you?"

She really was maddening. "We must have at least one."

"No Agent Baig, we need not. I will give orders, you will follow. I think you know this."

"I will not work in ignorance."

"No, you will not. I will tell you what you need to know, when you need to know."

Her tone still brokered no arguments. Given that he was wounded, and she could still dump him on the side of the road to fend for himself against the police, and the division, he had no choice but to trust that she would tell him what he needed to know.

"I represent some very powerful interests. We have need of your services."

"Who are these interests?"

"Agent Baig, do you really believe these interests exist anywhere that you might be able to find them, track them or confront them?"

He did not answer.

"We've had our eye on you for some time now. You have skills we are interested in."

"There are hundreds of agents at Interpol. Why me?"

"Because there are few with your unique profile. You are special. And we have plans for you. Open the glove compartment."

Kemal obliged, and found a file marked with the seal of the Criminal Investigation Bureau of the Japanese National Police Agency.

"Three weeks ago, there was a body found in an apartment in Tokyo. There were signs of a struggle. There was nothing of value taken from the home. The victim was a twenty-nine year old surgeon, and prominent socialite. He was shot three times in the chest."

Kemal surveyed the crime scene photos, and the translated police reports.

"The wife was missing?"

"We assume she was kidnapped. But we fear the worst."

"Who are these people?"

"They are important, you need not know any more than that for now."

"Can you at least tell me their names?"

"The husband was Chiba Mamoru. His wife is Usagi."


	2. Chapter 2

Name. Age. Height. Weight. Hair Color. Eye Color. Marital Status. Cause of death. Time of death.

These were the mundane facts that a life had come to.

Kemal Baig had no idea who Chiba Mamoru was, other than he was investigating his murder. The file before him offered a few scattered insights.

The victim was married, a successful young doctor, and in good health. He was killed by multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. He had no known enemies.

There were no leads and no suspects.

Kemal scrutinized the file, looking for anything that might fill in the gaps.

The pictures from the crime scene showed signs of a struggle. The victim had fought hard against whoever did this to him. The apartment appeared modest. As a doctor, the victim obviously earned well, but did not flaunt his wealth. The few personal items visible in the photographs showed taste and quality, indicating that the victim was a practical, yet refined man.

Kemal didn't know why, but something about the photographs stirred strange feelings within him. He was no stranger to murder. A man in his position learned to suppress his emotions during an open investigation. Getting involved personally compromised judgment and inevitably led to disaster.

Maybe it was because this case offered him a chance to redeem himself. Maybe it was because he was projecting his own suffering onto the case. Whatever it was, Kemal felt something. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to find who did this to the victim. And he wanted to know the fate of his wife. Something told him that there was no higher calling for him than this.

All this, and not one of the photographs showed this man's face.

* * *

"Why am I working this case?"

"So many questions, Agent Baig? A good soldier follows orders."

"You did not pull me from the depths of hell to be a soldier."

She considered him for a moment. "No, I need you to be the best. Anything less, and you are useless to me."

Kemal took a chair and joined her at the table. He put a picture of a shroud-covered body down on the table.

"Who was this man?"

The woman looked down at the photograph. Kemal swore that for once, her cocky, controlled demeanor slipped, and a shadow of something crossed her face. But if it did, it was only for a moment.

"For the most part, he was no one. No criminal record. No shady connections. Upstanding citizen and member of the community. By all accounts, good man and good husband."

"Who would want him dead?"

"Officially, no one."

"You didn't recruit me for 'official' business, did you?"

She studied him once more. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"There are many forces in this world. Some are for good. Some are not. But no matter the force, they are always seeking control."

Kemal was a bit puzzled by her response. She was being deliberately evasive, but he knew there was truth in what she said.

"Those who seek control will do whatever is necessary to maintain that control. The world, the people in it, they are all pawns to these forces; puzzle pieces, to be added and subtracted at will. All for the purpose of shaping this world to fit their will."

"I've heard all the conspiracy theories before."

"You think I'm giving you some wild story?" There was a hard edge to her voice. It was enough to keep Kemal from dismissing her outright.

"We have some intelligence. There are some interests that may have been following this man, and may have orchestrated the murder. That is where you should begin your investigation."

"How did you get this intelligence?"

She looked him in the eye, and the edge that was in her voice was in her glance as well.

"Anyway we had to."

She produced another file.

"There's a crime family that operates behind the scenes. They have a variety of real estate holdings around the globe. And they operate the usual schemes; racketeering, drug trafficking, arms dealing. Recently, they've made an aggressive push into Tokyo, trying to usurp the Yakuza's traditional turf. The head of operations here is a trio of brothers. We don't know their real names, but they're known by their aliases. Rubeus, Sapphire and Diamond."

* * *

Reconnaissance work was tedious. Hours at a time spent watching, and for most of that time, nothing happened. And yet, the watcher had to maintain focus to ensure that the brief moment in which a sliver of truth could be gleaned was not missed. Kemal dreaded the reconnaissance on this mission, because he was not sure if he was ready to be alone with his thoughts for so long.

But this was his only purpose now.

So he did the leg-work, spent the hours in cars, and cheap motel rooms, putting eyes on night clubs, card rooms, betting halls; anywhere that the targets operated. He parsed over surveillance tapes, eyes and ears peeled for any clues or leads.

A picture began to form. These three were power brokers in the underworld. They were ruthless, and not fond of competition. When they came to a new city, they would ingratiate themselves to local law-enforcement by aiding in the arrests of unsavory characters, conveniently leaving a power vacuum they could fill. This bought them some leniency in their early stages. Before long, they owned everyone worth owning in their new home.

With men like this, there was always a trail of bodies. And with men like this, the official trail always led nowhere. They were professionals. Every last detail was seen to. It was how they wielded such control.

Kemal had no doubt that they could be responsible for the murder. He still had no idea what made Chiba and his wife so important.

He had to get closer if he was to learn anything.

The lights were dim, and the air thick with cigarette smoke. Money and alcohol flowed easily in a place like this. Access was like a state secret, and guarded twice as heavily. It took every bit of Kemal's skills to infiltrate Tokyo's most exclusive night-club. The general public could never dream of a table here. In this room, celebrities rubbed elbows with politicians, gangsters, money movers and murderers. Coats, sidearms, inhibitions and ethics were all checked at the door.

Kemal stood just to the side of the bar, nursing a wine glass. He could not afford to let anything affect his instincts tonight. This place was every bit as dangerous as mountainous smuggler's routes. He knew just as many men would find their end here as would on the battlefield. There was enough muscle and firepower to ensure even a man of his skills could not fight his way out.

He watched the crowd, understanding who was here for show, and who was here for business. It was the later he was interested in. One of them would give him his best lead to finding the killer.

The emcee announced a performance was about to begin. Kemal knew the lights would be dimmed. The darkness always brought out the most dangerous types. This might be a chance to see which characters in this place sought the shadows to conduct their affairs.

The lights faded out, save for a spotlight on a microphone on the stage. Conversation hushed, and everyone's attention was squarely on the light. Kemal was dismayed. No one was showing the telltale signs of conducting business.

He heard the sound of heels clicking on stage as the performer made her way to the mic. He made a quick scan of the room, trying to determine if anyone had made their way out.

_There's a saying old, says that 'love is blind'_

_Still we're often told, 'seek and ye shall find'_

_So I__'__m going to seek a certain lad I__'__ve had in mind_

He could not help but stop and see who was singing. Her voice was sultry, and caressed the ears of the listener. It did not demand attention. It simply had it.

_Looking everywhere, haven__'__t found him yet  
He__'__s the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret_

It took only one look, but any man that saw her would never forget. Strappy black heels traced lines up perfectly formed legs, that went all the way up to a little black dress that left everything and nothing to the imagination. Delicate hands ran over the mic as her hips swayed gently in time with the words that lingered in the air.

_I__'__d like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

On this line, her eyes, which had been closed and lost in song opened. Bright blue eyes met silver, and a seductive pout graced full lips.

_There__'__s a somebody I__'__m longin__'__ to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who__'__ll watch over me_

Her shoulders rolled, and her hips swayed enticingly. One delicate hand ran through golden hair that shone in the spotlight before reaching out to the crowd in invitation. Every man in the room dreamt it was for him, save one.

Kemal knew precisely what was happening. This woman was dangerous. Her performance was far too calculated. He was being distracted. And it was working.

_I__'__m a little lamb who__'__s lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who__'__ll watch over me_

She was good. Kemal took one more scan of the room. No one was moving to intercept him. But he couldn't be sure no one else had escaped his notice. If this was a trap, he'd have to make sure the engagement happened on his terms.

_Won__'__t you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me_

The crowd rose to its feet. Kemal used the opportunity to head for a side door. He followed the hallway to the backstage area and the rear exit. He saw no surveillance along the way. His instincts told him this was too easy. Something was not right.

The clicking of heels forced him to take cover behind a doorway. The footsteps came closer, and he sunk into the shadows. He watched as she walked past him. A hint of perfume tickled his nose as she went by.

"You here for an autograph?" she called back over her shoulder.

He emerged, his face betraying nothing. "Who are you?"

She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. There was a smirk on her face and a strange glint in her eyes. "Oh that's easy honey. I'm what keeps you warm on those cold, lonely nights."

She continued to the door. It was a chilly night, but she took no coat. She stepped out, unfazed by the cold. Kemal followed.

"You're going to answer my questions."

This stopped her. She turned to face him, one hand on her hip.

"Oh, am I now?"

She walked up to him, sizing him up with every step.

"I like you." She stopped just short of him and ran one hand up his chest.

"I think you just might be my type…"

Kemal suddenly found himself being choked. Air left his lungs and his vision began to blacken. In desperation, he threw a heavy punch, trying to free himself. The grip on his throat eased, and he collapsed, coughing as air returned to his lungs.

He looked up to see the woman still standing, running one hand over her jaw where his fist had connected. She took a deep, shuddering breath. Kemal swore she was feeling pleasure.

"It's been a long time since I've had this much fun."

Out of nowhere, a chain wrapped itself around his torso, and he was flung to the opposite end of the alley. He landed heavily against a dumpster. His whole body stung from the impact. He tried to raise himself to a knee.

He looked up to the woman, who was advancing towards him. He looked at her eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but he swore that they were turning dark, almost black.

"Yeah lover, give it to me."

She stopped and pointed a finger at him, as though she were taking aim. Kemal could feel something in the air change, and a small point of light appeared at her fingertip. The adrenaline and instincts kicked in, and Kemal rolled. As he did, he heard a hum, and he felt heat behind him. He felt himself thrown. When he got his bearings, he realized the dumpster had exploded.

The woman was advancing towards him again.

"Mmmm, that's right baby."

Kemal needed to regroup, and so he fled around a corner, seeking some new cover. He decided to head down an adjoining alley, knowing it would deposit him back to the main street. Suddenly, the woman leapt down from somewhere above him and blocked his path. Before he could even react, she was leaping at him, and a kick sent him flying back the way he came. This time, he couldn't even raise himself. It felt as though he had fallen several stories.

His breath came erratically as she advanced on him.

"I love it when they play hard to get."

The hand returned to his throat, and pried him off the ground. This slip of a girl, who was a full head shorter than him, lifted him as though he were a rag doll. Her grip was like a vice, and stars were flashing at the edge of his vision.

She sighed in disappointment. "I guess you couldn't go the distance. Pity, you're cute. But I'll have to kill you."

Desperately, he swung again. This time, she parried it without effort.

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea how in over your head you are, do you? Well, don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

This close, there was no doubt. Her eyes were no longer blue, but coal black. Her lips were twisted into a cruel smile.

With whatever remaining strength he had left, he clutched at the hand choking him and tried to pry it open.

Without warning, he felt a tingle in his hands, and there was a bright light. The grip eased again and he collapsed.

This time, when he came too, the woman was also on the ground, as though she had been thrown back by a blast. She regained her footing before he did, and Kemal saw she was bleeding from her lip. She wiped a bit and tasted it. Her lips twisted in cruel delight.

"Oh ho ho, so you want to have another go? I love a man with stamina."

She raised her hand and a sparkling chain coiled itself about her body, slithering like a snake. She pointed at him and it came hurtling at him. He barely had time to react. He could feel the chain whip by him, and felt a pinch by his neck. He had not completely dodged. The chain returned to her. She found his blood and licked it off the chain. The cruel smile returned.

"Well, this could be fun after all."

Kemal staggered to his feet. Before he could fully stand, the chain was wrapped around his neck, and he was jerked upwards. His feet were no longer touching the ground. They kicked as he felt the air leaving his body.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time. But don't bother calling me."

He looked down as best he could. If possible, her eyes had gotten darker.

"Embrace the void."

Suddenly, another explosion rocked the alley. The chain loosened, and Kemal fell to the ground, unable to stand. He heard a scream, and then an exclamation from the woman.

"Insolence!"

And in another flash, she was gone, vanished before his very eyes. His vision began to darken. Before he passed out, he was aware of strong hands holding him, and a deep voice speaking.

"Easy friend, I've got you."

Kemal took one look in the dim light. He was aware of a man with long brown curly hair tied back and deep brown eyes that looked like they could see all the secrets of the world.

Then, he knew no more as he fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

He first was aware of the ticking of a clock, just at the edge of his awareness. The pain finally woke him. Everything was fuzzy, but the room slowly came into focus. His eyes first went to the tall man standing over him. In the light, he could see his face better than in the alleyway. Even now, the eyes seemed to see past him, into his very soul.

The clock ticked on.

"Easy friend. You took a bit of a pounding, but you're going to pull through. Just rest now. You're safe."

As he said this, the dark-haired woman joined him at Kemal's bedside. For a moment, Kemal didn't know if he could believe him. But that would be a matter for later. For the moment, he closed his eyes, and dreamed of long legs, black eyes, and a fire that consumed everything.

And still, the clock ticked on.

* * *

As consciousness returned, Kemal became aware of hushed conversation.

He recognized the woman's voice first. "He's not ready."

"He should be dead. But he's not. That says something," the stranger responded.

"It means we got lucky. He should not have faced her yet."

"We can't be ready for everything. Sooner or later, each of us will have to face the fire."

"We must be ready. The mission is too important." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And the mission is the only thing that matters, is it?"

Her voice went cold. "You know very well that if the mission fails, there IS nothing else that matters."

Silence fell; the ticking of the clock, the only constant.

"He's awake."

The stranger returned.

"How are you feeling?"

Kemal took a breath. And then he realized, he felt good. Very good. He flexed his fingers and moved his arms experimentally. There was no stiffness, no lingering tenderness. Gently, he sat up.

His head was clear, no grogginess. He was refreshed.

"What did you do to me?"

The woman joined them.

"That's… a long story."

Kemal crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

The stranger looked as though he might have liked to say something, but the woman stepped forward.

"Things are progressing faster than I had hoped. That is unfortunate. I had hoped to ease you into your role, and there really is too much to tell you everything all at once."

She scrutinized him for a moment, as though sizing him up. Kemal observed closely. He realized that she was sizing herself up as much as she was him.

"Still, you did survive your first encounter. That is no small matter. Perhaps your are ready to begin learning."

She turned to the stranger. "Leave us."

He looked from her to Kemal and back again. Kemal felt as though the clock was ticking in time with his pulse in his ears. After a moment, he rose and went into the next room.

Once the door closed, the woman walked over to the window and gazed out at the sunrise. Light gently entered the room as she began to spoke.

"I told you before, Agent Baig, there are many forces in this world, for good and evil. Not all of these forces can be seen. And for the average person, not all of these forces can be understood."

She turned and looked at him. He wasn't sure if the ticking echoing in his ears was more intense than her gaze.

"But you said it yourself. I did not recruit you for your ability to be an average soldier or police officer. You are not average. It is why I found you. It is also why you are alive."

The ticking stopped. Kemal assumed the clock simply ran out of batteries until he looked out the window. Birds were frozen in mid-flight, and the shadows were not retreating anymore. What's more, he felt something in the air. He couldn't be sure, but it reminded him of the night before.

He looked at the woman again, and when he did, he looked into her eyes. Unlike the night before, he had the feeling that he was looking into eyes that were bright and clear, more so than any human eyes ever could be. They were a sharp contrast to the darkness he remembered. As he looked into her eyes, he had the strangest feeling he was glimpsing an eternity he had ever only sensed the edge of in prayer.

Even now, the names fell from his tongue. _"Al-Muhaymin… Al-Aziz… Al-Jabbar…"_

And suddenly, the ticking resumed. The birds continued in their flight, and the shadows began shrinking again as the sun rose.

"I'm sure you have many questions. I will answer them in time. For now, you must rest. There is much work to be done."

And with that, she turned, and walked out the door, leaving Kemal alone with increasingly troubled thoughts. He knew of only one way to find peace at the moment.

He left the bed and knelt, facing the sunrise. He bowed and began.

"_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar…"

* * *

_

When he emerged into the common area, there was no sign of the two strangers. But there was a file on the table, marked with the seal of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

Kemal sat down and opened the file. The face of the brown haired stranger stared back at him, along with a brief summary.

Inspector Nathan King. Born in Edmonton, Alberta to an aboriginal mother and a white father. Graduate of the RCMP Academy. Assigned to the National Police Services, K Division. Distinguished service record until he was discharged one year ago for conduct unbecoming, drunk and disorderly.

"So now you know the whole story."

Kemal looked up and once again was met by deep brown eyes. This time, they were guarded.

"Hardly. There are many things that don't add up. For one, your final credited investigation, this investigation into the death of Diana West. It was only open for one day. That seems highly irregular. And, within two months, you were discharged. There is a far larger story here, and I sense that it will not be told in these pages."

"No, it won't."

Nathan went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water before joining him at the table. He took a swig before he spoke. And as he did, he scrutinized the glass, swirling the contents. These were mannerisms Kemal was familiar with these gestures. Though when he had seen them, the glass was generally filled with whiskey.

"Diane West. Aged 32. Member of the Fort MacKay First Nation. Environmental activist. Died in a car crash. Cause, mechanical failure." Nathan recited all the particulars of the case from memory. He took another swig. He winced, although it had to be habit, as water didn't burn.

"That's all in the file here."

"Well, you can't believe everything you read." He took a breath before continuing. "Diane spearheaded the opposition to the continued development of the Athabasca Oil Sands. She was quite a compelling figure. Young, beautiful, educated, articulate, passionate. People rallied behind her. She very nearly brought the whole thing to a halt. And then the accident happened. People mourned, but without her leadership, the movement faltered. Eventually, the new plan passed. They broke ground 3 months ago."

"That's very convenient for the Oil Companies."

If possible, Nathan stared harder at the glass. "Yeah, convenient." He put the glass down and leaned back in his chair.

"I remember seeing the flash on the news. It was devastating. She was a real hero to aboriginals everywhere. I went into work the next day, and the Superintendent hands me the case. Tells me to sign off on it, saying that the field teams already finished the investigation. It was an open and shut case. Said it was late, she hit an icy patch of road, brakes and steering failed, and she crashed into a tree at 100 kph."

Nathan leaned back in for another swig of water before continuing.

"I believed him. So I signed off, went before the press, and told everyone that Diane West's death was a tragic accident. About a week later, I got a letter in the mail. It had photographs that weren't in the original file. They showed two things. One was that Diane's car was hit from behind. And two, her brakes showed signs of tampering."

Nathan continued to fidget with the glass. Kemal could see his knuckles tense as he continued.

"Case was officially closed already. And some very high-ranking people had signed off. Given the political and economic implications, it was a very sensitive matter to reopen the case. So, I started poking around under the radar. And the deeper I dug, the less things made sense. Then one day, I came home, and there were men waiting for me. They were there to buy me off."

Nathan downed the rest of his glass in one go.

"Thirty pieces of silver in exchange for my soul. Seemed like a good deal at the time."

Kemal leaned forward in commiseration. "I'm sure it did."

Nathan looked the other man in the eye. He rose from the table and pulled open a drawer, retrieving another file. This one was marked with the seal of Interpol. Kemal recognized the number on the tab as his badge number.

"I suppose you would know."

Kemal looked hard at the file.

"I suppose I would."

"I don't suppose that the whole story is in here, is it?"

Kemal wished that he had a glass of his own.

"The important parts are. There is nothing there that I can deny. The rest is just details."

Nathan looked him hard in the eye, all masks gone, and Kemal once again felt that he was looking into his very soul.

"Then did I risk my life to save you for nothing?"

To that, Kemal had no answer.

"Look, I took this mission because I needed a second chance. I think it was something similar for you too. And this mission is important. I need to know that you're with me on this."

Kemal looked back at the stranger, measuring what was in the file against what he had said. And he measured it against his own file, and his own story. He made his choice.

"I am with you."

Nathan finally smiled.

"Good. Why don't you come with me. I think there's still more you need to know."

* * *

Kemal followed him out the door and down a flight of stairs. When they descended, he realized the apartment they were in was actually a loft in an abandoned warehouse. His footsteps echoed heavily in the dark, dusty space.

Nathan continued on a few paces.

"So I gather you have more than a few questions about the fight last night."

"You could say that."

Nathan put his hands in his pockets. He still didn't turn around. "My file is like yours. The important points are all in there. I lost my badge for being a drunk. When I finally came to terms with what I did, I just, sort of fell apart. Everything I knew about myself went out the window. I had to hit rock bottom, and relearn everything about myself. There had to be a moment when I lost all control. And when that happened…"

Nathan drew out one hand from his pocket. Kemal watched as a light began to shine, focused just above his palm.

"When that happened, I discovered things I never even imagined."

Kemal felt a change in the air. He had felt something like it the night before in the alley, and again this morning as he looked out the window at frozen birds.

"Our taskmaster had to find me when that happened. She taught me some control. I'm still learning it. But, I can handle myself. I think you'll need some of that. You got off a pretty good shot last night, but that was luck and adrenaline as much as anything."

And before he could react, a flash of light hit Kemal and threw him across the room.

"Luck and adrenaline aren't going to cut it in what we're going to do. You're going to need more than that."

Kemal flipped to his feet, quickly adopting a defensive posture. Something in him told him that the blast he was hit with was every bit as strong as the forces he had been hit with last night, and yet, he was still able to fight.

Another blast came his way, but Kemal rolled out of the way and was on his feet again, his eyes already scanning the floor for cover.

"We are going to be staring into the heart of darkness where we're going. I need you to be ready."

Another blast. This one barely missed. Kemal spun and took off in a sprint, hoping to make it to a pillar on the far side of the room behind Nathan. Another blast threw his footing, and he stumbled. Fast as lightning, Nathan was over him, holding him down by his throat with one hand. His other was raised in a fist, sparkling with energy.

"I need you to be who you are meant to be."

And with than, Nathan's fist came down. Kemal parried, and when he did, another flash of light threw Nathan back.

The pair squared off again. There was a smile on Nathan's face.

"Not bad, but you'll need to be better."

Nathan summoned another burst of energy. This one came for Kemal's head. He dropped to a knee to dodge it. When he did, Nathan charged him, dropping another blast behind him, forcing Kemal to roll forward. When he did, Nathan gave him a sharp kick and pinned him again.

Kemal was once again trapped, and he saw Nathan raise his fist again, glowing much brighter than before.

"You keep relying on what you know, and what's comfortable."

The grip on his throat tightened, and Kemal could see spots flickering at the edge of his vision.

"It's not going to cut it. You're going to have to accept that you're inferior."

Kemal was fighting for breath now. But Nathan's words cut deeper than any wound. He had already lost so much. He hoped this mission would bring him purpose. And he could feel it all slipping away. He should have felt despair. Instead, he felt something building deep inside him.

He wouldn't let it end like this.

With an almighty road, he broke Nathan's grip and pushed back. When he did, he felt something explode from inside of him.

Nathan was thrown back, but landed on his feet.

"Good. You're starting to understand. Now what you're feeling, right now. Channel that. Focus on it. Let it fill you."

Kemal did as Nathan said. He closed his eyes and focused on the rage, controlling it, until it felt like a ball of energy in his hands.

When he opened his eyes, he found it wasn't just a metaphor.

You're getting the hang of this.

Kemal smiled.

"Cool…"


	4. Chapter 4

The young man sat, the shadows of the confessional obscuring keen blue eyes. He ran a hand through curly blonde locks before crossing himself.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." His Belfast brogue was tinged with heaviness, like an old Irish fairy tale, full of sadness and melancholy.

"How long has it been since your last confession?"

He was silent for a moment. "Longer'n it shoulda been."

"Tell me your confession."

The young man took a deep breath. "I dinnae where to begin father."

"Guilt makes decisions difficult. It tends to cloud our judgment, make us stray from the path. In such times, you must hold on to the things you know to be right."

"I've done such terrible things. How can there be forgiveness for them?"

"Forgiveness and mercy are infinite. But for there to be forgiveness or mercy, there must first be contrition."

The young man did not speak for a moment. The priest decided to press further.

"If you had it to do again, would you choose differently?"

The silence stretched on another moment before the young man responded.

"I dinnae if I coulda done things any differently. Reckon that's my punishment."

"Punishment exists so that we might know the consequences of our actions. It may be painful, but we must allow ourselves to learn the lessons, and hear what God is saying to us. And we must change. Only then will we grow, and come to be forgiven. That part is up to you. You must decide if you are ready to be forgiven."

The young man considered these words carefully.

"I think I have much more to suffer. Maybe someday I'll come back to be forgiven."

He rose and exited the confessional, footsteps echoing heavily in the empty church. The priest was left to pray for the troubled young man's soul.

* * *

As the young man came down the steps of the church, he took note of the silver-haired man seated on the bench. He was reading a paper. Closer examination revealed that the paper was not a local Japanese paper, or an English language paper. Instead, it was a copy of the "Efsane Fotospor," a Turkish sports paper.

The young man took a seat next to the silver haired stranger.

"You know, Galatasaray are going to be rubbish this season."

The stranger did not look up from his paper.

"Is that a fact?"

"Fenerbache'll take the league. You'll see."

"That will be a cold day in hell."

"Hope you packed a scarf."

The stranger folded his paper, but did not look up.

"The Istanbul darby is in two weeks time. I fear I will miss it as I will be abroad on business."

"Well that's a cryin' shame. Where'll you be?"

"Derry."

The young man cracked a smile.

"Well, you're in luck friend. Derry's a fine city. And you can catch the game at Rosie's Tavern. She's got satellite! Just mind that she'll insist on talkin' yer ear off first. Tellin' ye all manner o'stories 'bout how she was the loveliest lass in all of Ulster in her youth. Mind ye, her eye's are still bright enough and the pictures she's got up on the pub wall make it believable. And I can never admit this to me mam, but ol' Rosie makes the best Ulster Fry in all of County Londonderry."

The stranger finally met his eyes. For a moment, each man studied each other. Finally, the silver-haired man seemed to reach a decision.

"I think I'll do that." He offered a hand. "Kemal Baig."

"Jeffrey Ryan."

Kemal rose. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm famished."

"Why don't you join me? I think we have much to discuss."

"Reckon we do."

* * *

The two men sat down in a small ramen house in the Shinjuku district.

"Are you certain this is a secure locale?" asked Kemal.

"Don't mind the neighborhood. I know the owners."

"So this is an MI-6 operation?"

Jeffrey looked him in the eye. There was an approving smirk on his face.

"You've checked up on me then?"

Nathan joined them at the table, sitting next to Kemal. He placed an MI-6 file on the table.

"We've been given the details. Our mutual friend was kind enough to fill us in." he said.

"Ah, you're in touch with Janny then?"

Kemal and Nathan exchanged a look.

"Did she tell you that was her name?

Jeffrey laughed. "Oh god no! I call her that. Had to call her somethin'. I mean, I'm used to spooks, but Janny's in a class of her own. Anyway, I suppose she enjoys the reference?"

Seeing the confusion on their faces, Jeffrey filled them in.

"Janus."

Realization settled in, but Kemal didn't quite see the humor. Rather, he felt more and more unsettled about what he had gotten himself into.

Jeffrey poured another cup of sake for himself.

"Rest easy friend. Janny may be the spookiest spook you ever met, but, she's for real. She'll ride you hard, but she'll take care of you too."

Nathan took a long look at him.

"I suppose you would know."

Jeffrey's smile faded.

"Reckon I do." He drained his cup in one go.

"I can't imagine it's easy for an Irishman from Derry to work for Her Majesty's government," Kemal mused.

Jeffrey poured another sake.

"It was either that or let the UDF execute me." He drained the cup before refilling it. "So, give a choice between death or permanent exile, I chose not having my arms and legs hacked off. I offered my considerable skills as 'reformed' IRA guerilla to the crown, I get to stay alive."

This time, he sipped his sake. "I've done counterinsurgency in Waziristan, anti-terrorism in Bombay, drug busting in Hanoi, and some good old fashioned espionage in Beijing and Pyongyang. Recently, I've been working an interesting case, might be of interest to you boys."

Jeffrey passed a pair of smart phones to the two men.

"Time to come in out of the cold. Courtesy of Her Majesty's government."

Nathan smiled as he took his.

"Nice to be connected again."

They took a minute to review the file already loaded.

"Zacharie Roy. Code-named Charlamagne. Wanted in the States, Britain, France, Germany, Japan, China, Brazil, India and Russia officially. At least twelve other countries would probably also want him if he didn't already erase his arrest warrants. One of the most notorious and prolific hackers still at large. He's estimated to have stolen upwards of five million dollars in a wide variety of online schemes. He's done the odd bit of identity theft, but his personal favorite is draining the bank accounts of syndicates, arms networks and other unsavory characters. It's earned him quite a few enemies. I've been tracking him for three months now."

Kemal studied the file. This "Charlamagne" was an impressive character. "What does a Robin Hood hacker have to do with our investigation?"

Jeffrey smiled. "He can be of use to us I think."

"I'm sure that's true," said Nathan. "But look at his record. He's evaded capture from virtually every major global police force, and there's no known photograph of him on record. How are we going to find him."

A beep signaled an incoming text to Jeffrey's phone, eliciting a smirk from him.

"Not to worry boys. Janny's delivered him to us."

* * *

The men entered a car. Nathan took the wheel, and Jeffrey took the passenger seat.

Kemal reached forward. "Cigarette?"

Jeffrey took the cigarette in his fingers. In the blink of an eye, it was incinerated.

"Filthy habit."

Nathan looked over. "So, you really are one of us."

Jeffrey looked out the window. The other men couldn't see, but he was fingering a rosary in his pocket.

"Yeah, reckon I am."

Nathan looked over again. If he sensed the inner turmoil the other man was going through, he chose to ignore it for the moment and changed the subject.

"And this Zacharie. Is he one of us?"

He continued looking out the window.

"Whether he likes it or not, he's about to be."

* * *

The three men returned to the loft to find a man tied to a chair with a hood over his face. "Janny" stood over him, looking every bit like a cat playing with a wounded bird. Kemal was somewhat unnerved, but Jeffrey paid no mind.

"Janny, aren't you a vision. What've you brought me? Somethin' nice I hope?"

Jeffrey pulled the hood off the man's head, tousling a head of very long blonde curls in the process, which the captive quickly shook out of his face, revealing keen green eyes. The fire in them clearly showed he would have had a few choice words for his keepers were he not gagged.

"Oh, it's adorable. Can we keep it?"

Janny eyed the bound man with an icy look. "That's the plan, unless he misbehaves. Then I'm afraid we'll have to dispose of him."

The captive looked at her, as though sizing her up. Deciding she was serious, he dropped his eyes.

Jeffrey slapped the man on the back. "Oh I don't think it'll come to that. No one wants any trouble, do they?"

The captive glared back at him with contempt, but made no motion to dispute.

"So, you heard the lady. You behave, and I untie you. No funny business, or you'll be disposed of. And let me tell you, the last laddy Janny here 'disposed of,' well, Syrian Intelligence uses the video of that in their training."

Nathan, Kemal and the captive all looked at Janny. Even though Jeffrey was likely exaggerating, no one doubted him at the moment.

The captive nodded, and Jeffrey untied the ropes and took the gag from his mouth.

"Well Zacharie, glad to have you with us. Hope your flight wasn't too tiring. Sorry about the seating. First class was all booked," Jeffrey quipped.

Zacharie rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again. He looked up at Janny.

"You're not CIA, or Mossad, or MI-6, or FSB, or any of the other fictions you invented," he accused. His accent only heightened his indignation. "Who are you?"

Janny looked down at Zacharie with a very predatory glean in her eye.

"I'm the one who is going to give you purpose."

The answer struck Zacharie as odd.

"What makes you think I need purpose?"

She leaned over, placing a hand on the back of the chair, effectively trapping him in place. Her eyes held his, and would not let go.

"You've been playing games, stealing, scheming, trying to cheat death at every turn. You're fighting, and you have no idea why, or what it is you are fighting. You are unfocused rage, raw stone, just waiting to be crafted into something useful. Either you can let me do it, or you can burn out into nothing. It's your choice."

Kemal felt something stir within him. Part of him felt some sort of connection to this young man, and wanted to stand between him and his accuser. But he knew discretion was the better part of valor. Whatever it was that the woman was putting before him, young Zacharie would have to face it, the way she forced Kemal to face his own demons.

"What makes you think you can help me?"

She stood up straight again and smirked down at him.

"It's not just you I can help. I can help all of you."

She turned and placed a photograph on the table.

The picture was of a couple, very happy, and clearly in love. A bright and bubbly blonde with a very curious hairstyle was clinging to the arm of a taller man. The girl looked to be somewhat young. Her face had an innocence that most people associated with children. And there was a light in her eyes that captivated the viewer. The man for his part, looked upon the woman as though she were the most wonderous thing in the world. The smile on his lips was understated, but genuine. He was clearly not the most expressive man, and so this simple gesture seemed to speak volumes.

The men were all used to lies, and so a picture this honest was like a punch in the chest. They could not help but be taken in by the love that seemed to radiate from the photo.

"I can help all of you by letting you help them."

For reasons the men could not explain, all of them felt the strangest sense of anticipation as they looked at the photo. The question was on the tips of their tongues, but for the strangest reason, they felt as though the answers were not much further.

"This is Chiba Mamoru and his wife Usagi. You are going to save them."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's this Chubby fella Janny?"

"He's dead," spat Kemal. "What are you playing at?"

"You know this guy?" asked Nathan.

"I'm investigating his murder. It's why she brought me here. I thought it was why she brought all of you."

Nathan put up his hands. "Don't look at me. She just told me I was done with rehab and needed to be here to help you."

Jeffrey was just as confused, but he pointed over at Zacharie. "She told me to deliver goldilocks over there to the two of you. Said he would help bring down some big syndicate."

Zacharie shrugged. "I was kidnapped. I don't know anything."

"You are all here because I arranged it," Janny said, crossing her arms and surveying the confused and increasingly agitated men. "I said that you were going to save this man, and I meant it. No doubt you have all discovered that you are more than meets the eye, yes?"

The four men exchanged glances. She could have meant so many things by that, but they chose the most obvious.

"We all share some… peculiarities. Which is why we are ideally suited for the task at hand." She had a way of looking at all four of them, and yet making each feel as though she were staring right through them.

"And you think bringing this man back from the dead justifies kidnapping me?" asked Zacharie, who was clearly unnerved and annoyed.

"No Zacharie. Our task is saving the world."

Jeffrey rubbed at his temples. "Enough with the stories Janny. I've been in this game far too long to fall for that sort of nonsense."

"I was hoping that would be a bit more dramatic. But I see you don't believe me."

"Oh no, it makes perfect sense," said Zacharie with a chuckle. "I've been kidnapped by a mad Irishman to be thrust into some hair-brained scheme to raise the dead and save the world. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"Be nice to the mad Irishman or he'll bring the chains back."

Kemal was still unsatisfied with the answers he had been give. "What do you mean we're here to save the world? And what is this business about saving Chiba?"

She looked straight into his eyes, as though sizing him up again. He still had no read on what she thought of him.

"I mean, Agent Baig, that should we fail to save Chiba Mamoru, the world will end."

Nathan scratched the back of his head. "Look here, you got me through rehab, and explained what all the mysterious happenings were when I got drunk, and taught me to control superpowers I didn't even know I had, but this sounds a bit crazy, even to me."

"I'm sure it does. I've carefully controlled your circumstances to try and prepare you for this moment, but that is not as easy as it appears. There is no easy way to tell someone they've been living a lie."

"I'm a spy Janny, my whole life is a lie. Why don't you try me?"

She bit her lip. Kemal swore that she looked genuinely unsure of herself. That alone made him nervous. She turned away from them and looked out the window. "You should all take a seat. This may take some time."

Jeffrey, Nathan and Kemal found seats, joining Zachary around the table as they all waited for her to continue.

She was silent for a few moments before she continued, never turning away from the window.

"Reality is a fragile thing. We think that what we see, what we hear, what we feel is what is real. We have no perception of the forces that can change these things. But they exist, and not all of these forces are benevolent."

She paused, giving the men a moment to process what she said. She had hinted at this to Kemal earlier, and he imagined she must have done something similar for Jeffrey and Nathan. The experience was overwhelming, and his prayers then had been some of the most troubled he had known.

"There is some force at work that has changed the world."

"Changed the world how Janny?"

She finally turned to face them. Her face was unreadable.

"I don't know."

For men such as those seated at the table, there were no more ominous words.

"Information is your business, I know this. And it is mine too. So I hope you understand the gravity of the situation when I tell you we are more than a bit blind here. There is no way to fully know our circumstances when we have to question everything."

Her glance fell to the portrait at the center of the table, and lingered for a moment.

"I know none of you know him, but this man is very important. He is not supposed to be dead. This much I know."

"What of the wife?" asked Kemal.

"We must find her." For the first time, each of the men heard an undercurrent of something in her voice they could not place. If it were anyone else, they would have called it desperation.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

Jeffrey stood, slapping the table in frustration. "Stop playing games. If you want us to help, we're going to need the truth."

"And I can't give it to you."

"Oh come off it Janny. We're all spooks here. We know the difference between can't and won't."

She looked him in the eye with a cold, almost dismissive look. "You do, do you? Allright then." She stood from her seat so suddenly, Jeffrey sat down in shock as she leaned over him.

"We must find the wife because-" Her words were cut short as she collapsed on the ground in a seizure.

Jeffrey was out of his chair in a heartbeat, laying hands on her, searching for the problem. Nathan was by his side a moment later.

"This is real boys."

"Can you help her?"

In response, he put a hand to her forehead and closed his eyes. Sweat formed on his brow as he continued. As the moments passed, the seizure subsided, and she finally lay still.

"She'll be allright."

"How about you?"

Jeffrey rubbed his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Nathan wasn't convinced. "If your powers work anything like mine, you won't just be fine. You took on her pain there, and had to heal it in your own body. So don't just tell me you're fine."

Jeffrey took a breath before looking Nathan in the eye. "No more than she's already done for me. She may be a hard ass, but I'd be dead a dozen times over if not for her. And I've read your file. It's the same for you. Anyway, she's comin' 'round."

She did indeed begin to rouse. Jeffrey helped her into a chair while Kemal brought a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"What happened to you?" demanded Zacharie.

"I was disciplined."

"By who?"

She composed herself and sat up straight before answering.

"That's complicated."

"Of course it's complicated. You had a seizure while trying to explain to us the meaning of life. Elaborate!" he pressed.

"I do not work for any government, as I'm sure you've guessed. The truth is I do not exist."

"Come again there Janny?"

"I am not quite as real as the four of you, at least, not in the same way."

Jeffrey looked at her blankly for a moment. "Is there any whiskey here?"

Nathan rubbed his eyes. "No, but I'm wishing there were some."

"I see a very simple solution to this predicament," Zacharie began. "I'm leaving, and I'll never see any of you again. _Au revoir._"

"If you walk out that door, I can not guarantee your safety," she warned.

"Yes yes, and if I stay in here, you can not guarantee my existence. It seems like a, how do you say, crap shoot?"

"There are no Russian hit men in here. However, in the syndicate casino across town, there are a few."

This gave Zacharie pause.

"I was hoping they would have lost track of you when we brought you here, but if you steal millions from the Russian mafia, they will keep a very close eye on you."

"And you will protect me from them?"

"Yes."

"_Bon._ Is there any food?"

"Check the kitchen."

Clearly everyone had a different way of dealing with the situation.

"Can we go back to the part where you don't exist, but you do exist there Janny?"

"We can, but technically, none of us exist."

At this point, Nathan left for the kitchen as well.

"What a wouldn't give for a box of Timbits right now."

Kemal leaned forward in his chair, as he had a thousand times before in interrogations. "Enough of this evasion. The truth, ma'am. All of it."

Zacharie and Nathan returned from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit. The put it on the table and returned to their seats.

"I think we'd all like that," Nathan added.

She took some grapes from the bowl and chewed on them thoughtfully for a moment before continuing.

"Very well. The truth, as I know it. The world we are living in right now is not the true world. It is an illusion, created by some unknown force. Judging by their actions, the Diamond Syndicate is also not only aware of this, they are actively involved in further creating and maintaining the illusion. Their recent "criminal" activities have aided them in their goals."

"What can you tell us about their goals?" Kemal pressed.

She eyed him before responding. "If I may remind you of the earlier incident, I can not tell you everything."

"Well don't kill yourself on our account Janny. All we're doin' is whatever the hell you tell us to do. Some of us longer than others, if you'll recall."

"And that service is greatly valued. So I will tell you what I can. Whatever powers Diamond and his group possess, they are, in the end, the same as any other petty criminals. They desire power. Whatever it is that they are doing to reality, it gives them power. The murder of Chiba Mamoru and the disappearance of his wife are central to that in some way."

"If they can alter reality, it makes even our powers look like parlor tricks. How exactly are we supposed to fight them?" asked Nathan.

"Your powers are greater than even you know. But you're right. You can not fight them. Which is why we have to save Chiba Mamoru and find his wife. They are the only ones who can save us now."

"Who are they?"

She looked pained now. "I can't tell you that."

Jeffrey pounded the table in frustration. "What is all this that's keepin' you from tellin' us everything? Who are you workin' for?"

She leaned back and breathed deeply. "I serve fate Agent Ryan."

"Well... how... wonderful for ya there lass. What does that mean?"

She smirked, although it was equal parts self deprecating and mocking. "It's complicated."

"I swear to god Janny, if you say that one more time-"

Nathan silenced the other man with a hand on his shoulder.

Janny's smirk was gone, and her expression was unreadable. To the trained eye of a long time operative, it was an expression of sorrow. "It means that it is my place to watch as events unfold, and to stand by helplessly as life happens. It stands to me to hope that the tide can be turned before the end. And it stands to me to endure the years between wrongs and their righting."

Kemal finally rose, and asked the question that was on all of their minds, but had yet to be asked.

"Who are you?"

She looked him squarely in the eye, continuing her silent appraisal.

Finally, she spoke. "Perhaps it's time I showed you."

All at once, the table was gone, as was the rest of the room.

The men found themselves in a foreign city, unfamiliar to all but one of them.

Painted on the side of a building on a corner in bold, black letters was the slogan "You are now entering Free Derry." The sound of scattered gunfire echoed around them, and in the distance, they could see smoke. A gangly youth came bolting out of one of the alleyways. A car came skidding to a stop next to him, and the passenger door opened. There was a moment's hesitation before they boy jumped in. The car sped around the corner before them, passing beneath a lamppost which briefly illuminated the occupants. The driver was Janny, and her passenger was a very wide eyed blonde boy with curly hair.

The car vanished, as did their surroundings. They found themselves in a dimly lit bar. There were only a few patrons, most of whom were focused on the television, which was currently showing a hockey game. The team in red scored, much to the dismay of the bar's patrons, save two in a back corner who cheered. A glass came flying at them, and shattered, perilously close to one of their heads.

"Jeez man, what the hell? It's just a game."

At those words, the man who had thrown the glass, a big man with long brown hair, came flying at them in a fit of rage. His first punch literally sent the other man flying. A few other patrons came to the aid of the outsiders, trying to pile onto the drunken rager, only to be thrown off. The angry man screamed, and the roof of the bar began to cave in. It looked as though the whole place might cave in until the door opened, and the silhouette of a woman appeared. In the blink of an eye, the drunk man fell to the ground, and the bar stopped shaking.

Then it disappeared all together, and the men found themselves outside in a great city. There were many military personnel in the streets, all smiling broadly, and holding newspapers with one bold headline, "Peace."

The scene vanished again, and this time, was replaced by another city. But this one was much older. In the distance, they could see a great marble palace under construction. There were four minarets flanking it, and a very impressive dome was being built, like a crown jewel.

Finally, everything faded away all together. It was as if the men were standing in a realm of pure white light. An odd mist hung low to the ground, giving everything an ethereal feel. In the distance, they could see an ornate doorway, surrounded by pillars that formed a sort of causeway, although they could not see where the pillars ended.

The sound behind them caught their attention. It was somewhere between a whisper and a trickle, but it seemed to have some force. What they saw defied explanation.

It appeared to be a river, except that it was suspended in mid air. Whatever it was that was flowing could have been water. It was a very deep blue color. But it appeared to have a glow to it, something unnatural. It flowed past them as though there were a swift current, and even then, it branched out into smaller arms that went on their own course, like some great delta or network of veins and arteries. However, the closer the men looked, the more they could see something wrong. Some portions of the river appeared darker than others, almost black. Where the darkness was prevalent, the river appeared to no longer flow. The other arms went on, as far as their eyes could see, but these darker arms appeared to be shriveling and rotting.

"Behold, you see what no mortal men have ever laid eyes upon." Her voice was clear, and it echoed all around them. It was somehow deeper, and even more authoritative. They might have described it as older.

"This is the great river of time. I am its keeper."

When she appeared, it was as they had never seen her before. Her deep green hair now flowed almost to the ground, and she was dressed in a very strange outfit, consisting of an almost indecently short black skirt and black boots, and a strange white top with very large red bows. Upon her brow was a tiara with a blood red gem. In her hands, she held a mighty staff in the shape of a key.

Her clothing aside, she appeared different somehow, older, more powerful, and certainly more fearsome. On anyone else, her costume would have been ridiculous. On her, it inspired respect, rather than lechery.

"I have broken many sacred laws by bringing you here, but you must know the truth. The river is dying, and I believe you are the only ones who can save it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where exactly are we?" Nathan asked, taking in his surroundings.

"And… should we be asking _when_ exactly are we?" Zacharie chimed in.

"There is not a proper answer for either of your questions. None that you would likely understand."

Coming from anyone else, that would have been an insult of the highest order. However, the men felt this woman probably had the credentials to back up such a statement. None of them were inclined to press the issue anyway. It wouldn't look good to be wasted by a woman who looked like fetish arm candy for a crime boss.

"You gonna pass out if you try and explain all this, Janny?"

She looked at him and gave a cryptic smile.

"I will tell you what I can. You have questions. Ask them."

"You said this was the River of Time?" asked Kemal.

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that what you are seeing is the embodiment of the passage and cycling of time, the writing and rewriting of history, the threading of fate and destiny."

"I'm not sure I understood any of that," Nathan groused.

She gave him an indulgent smile.

"You are not meant to. That is my role."

"So what does it mean that this river is dying?" Zacharie pressed.

"It means that time itself is dying. Something is poisoning the timeline, slowly erasing bits of history."

Nathan rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure I understand that, but I'm pretty sure it's not good."

"No Inspector, it is most certainly not. If we do not work quickly, everything will be erased."

"Do I want to know what that means, Janny?"

She looked at him, and there were so many things swirling in the depths of her eyes, Jeffrey didn't know what to make of any of them. "No, you don't."

Kemal stepped forward once more.

"You still have not answered my question. Who are you?"

If possible, she seemed to draw herself up even taller. The four men in the mists felt small and insignificant.

"I am Pluto, Daughter of Chronos, Guardian of Time."

It was an answer that begged a thousand more questions, yet somehow, in the depths of their hearts, the men knew all questions were answered, whether they understood or not.

"And the mission we are on? Saving Chiba. It is related to this?"

"Chiba Mamoru's death is the cause of what you see. Events are not supposed to unfold this way."

"I don't understand," protested Nathan. "How can one man be so important?"

When she spoke, it was not in her usual, composed manner. "He is not just any man. And his wife is not just any woman. They are the one hope this world has left. They represent everything that is honorable and pure and good in this world. They are worth serving, and worth dying for."

Put in those terms, the men did not argue. No one would dare accuse her for lying or being deluded.

"So now you know."

And with those words, the mists faded, and in the blink of an eye, they were all back around the table.

"I hope you better understand the stakes now, gentlemen. Although this world may not be real, the consequences are. There is a very real threat out there, and it will stop at nothing to consume us all. We are all that stands in their way."

Kemal, Nathan and Jeffrey had all, at one time or another, sworn oaths of service. But never, until know, had they known purpose.

"You must all understand. We are at war now. You are soldiers, and you must behave as such."

Something in Kemal moved at these words. The martial pride that had been growing in his chest suddenly went cold.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying nothing, Agent Baig. I am saying, there are going to be casualties." At those words, she produced a photograph. "This is the Hikawa Jinja, a Shinto shrine on Sendai Hill. Intelligence suggests that the Diamond Syndicate uses it as some sort of front for their operations. How, we don't entirely know, but surveillance shows that the brothers are frequent visitors. MI-6 have intercepted communications that indicate the youngest, Rubeus, will be there later today. And he will not be alone. He has a meeting with certain, 'interests.'"

"When you say, interests, you mean-"

"Yes Zacharie, the interests we discussed before. Your Russian friends will be there. As well as mercenaries employed by a certain oil company, an INTERPOL operative, and a UDF commander."

"Well, that's a rather eclectic bunch. Can't be a coincidence, can it?" Nathan mused.

"No Inspector, I believe you'll find that coincidence has remarkably little to do with anything where fate is concerned."

She turned her gaze towards Kemal.

"Your encounter did not go unnoticed. The Syndicate is aware that you pose the only threat they need worry about. They intend to make life difficult for you. We need to make life difficult for them first."

"I don't like where this is goin' Janny. I've seen that look in yer eyes before."

"Then you know what must be done."

"I won't do it. Not again. I can't go back to being that man."

"What are you talking about?" Zacharie demanded.

"Janny here has it in her head that I should bomb this temple here, which I hafta imagin' is the eighth deadly sin. And she wants me to make it look like a rival syndicate did it, so that there'll be open war on the streets and the syndicate's attention is divided."

Nathan looked back and forth between the two. "You've been working together way too long."

"How is planting a bomb supposed to stop a syndicate that has the power to poison the River of Time?" Kemal asked.

"I told you, Agent Baig. Not everything is as it seems. The Diamond Syndicate has changed the world. But they have not yet mastered it. Something is still working against them. Something they cannot master. So they are looking to increase their own control, without revealing their true nature. To do this, they must work within the constraints of this world, in order to maintain the illusion. We must do what we can to shatter that illusion."

"Find another way Janny. Don't ask me to do this."

She fixed a hard stare upon him. "I wasn't asking."

Jeffrey looked as though he was building up steam to unleash a tirade. But before he could say anything, he abruptly turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Give him an hour, then go to the church and bring him back. We don't have much time to prepare. In the meantime, the rest of you need to get started."

* * *

Jeffrey sat in the pews, head bowed. The rosary beads rolled between his fingers. He did not utter a prayer as each one passed. Instead, he begged forgiveness. One for each life taken, one for each voice silenced, one for each grave filled.

He heard the footsteps approach but didn't bother to turn. He knew they would come eventually.

Zacharie sat in the row behind him.

"Why are you wasting your time here?"

Something in his tone caught Jeffrey's attention.

"D'ya nae believe in God, Zacharie?"

"No."

He kissed the rosary before putting it back into his pocket.

"Lucky you."

"We've been working while you've been dawdling here."

Jeffrey pulled out his phone. "I'm up to speed. Let's get back. I'm going to need twenty minutes to build this bomb."

* * *

Kemal squared his shoulders as he passed under the Torii. "Yoko, this is Paul. I'm in."

Janny's voice came through his ear piece. "I read you Paul. The eye is open."

Kemal looked once more at the button on his left lapel, ensuring the camera feed was clear.

"George, your entrance is secure, over."

Jeffrey's voice came through this time. "Roger that, bringing in the yellow sub."

Kemal made his way slowly through the temple's visitors, turning often to ensure the camera feed took in as much as possible.

"John to Paul. The crowd is clear. Head for the building in the southeast corner. The people appear to be avoiding that."

Nathan's keen eyes missed very little, even from a remote location. The crowd had indeed been shepherded away from that area.

"Copy that. Approaching from the south. George, on my signal, approach from the east."

"Copy that Paul. George holding position."

Kemal maintained his pace through the crowd, attempting to remain invisible. He noted the two men in suits who were not part of the crowd, but were in a position to keep anyone unwanted away from the building.

"Paul to Ringo. There are feathers on the ground. Are there birds in the nest?"

Zacharie's voice spoke into his ear. He couldn't see him, but he was sure the Frenchman had nothing but smug disdain for all the secrecy.

"Ringo to Paul. No one's singing."

Not for the first time, Kemal wondered why the Syndicate would choose this temple as an operational front. There was no electronic surveillance, only a basic phone line incoming and outgoing, and the public nature of it made it difficult to patrol.

"Paul to George. Prepare to move in."

"Copy that. George standing by."

Kemal made his way to the bell with the crowd waiting to cast their wishes, knowing that it was something the two guards would be able to see. Instead of turning and exiting the way he came, Kemal went around to the door behind the bell and exited from the back door.

One of the guards took the bait and left his post. Kemal needed to keep him occupied, so he made his way to one of the smaller buildings and slipped inside.

In the confusion, Jeffrey had time to approach the guarded door from the opposite side. He slipped behind his guard and hit him with a tranquilizer, quickly sliding the door open and carrying his slumping victim in with him.

There was a narrow passageway. Jeffrey opened the first door and found a storage closet, a convenient place to dump the unconscious man.

After a moment of silence, Jeffrey could hear voices from the far end of the hall. This was the place for sure. He lowered the pack from his shoulder and crept down the hall. He left the pack on the floor just next to the door. Given the size of the rooms, the bomb would be sufficient for the task.

"You're lost."

In the blink of an eye, Jeffrey was crouched and poised to strike at whoever it was that had snuck up on him without so much as a gust of wind. But the shape of his attacker took him totally by surprise.

A woman, who was clearly the temple miko, stood impassively before him. Her arms were folded into the sleeves of her robes, and she was still as a statue. She could easily have been mistaken for one, were it not for her eyes. Jeffrey had never seen eyes that color; a shade of purple that put even Janny's eyes to shame.

Appearances aside, something told Jeffrey that this woman was dangerous.

"Ah, yeah miss, I suppose I am. Is the loo this way?"

"You seek purpose."

"No no, just a toilet. If you could point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way. Tell ya what, why don't you show me and tell me a about yer temple."

She advanced a step towards him, and Jeffrey couldn't decide if it was as though she floated or slithered. In either case, the movement was hypnotic, sensual and very dangerous.

"Purpose is what gives us tranquility. Why is it then that you seek violence?"

Jeffrey heard something akin to a whisper, but he couldn't place it.

"You have questions. Fear not. All will be answered in time."

The more he held her gaze, the more he had the uncomfortable sensation this woman knew what he was thinking.

"You need only open your mind. Then, you will know."

She reached a hand out to her side, and the pack Jeffrey had placed by to door came flying into her hands.

"Ah, you might wanna be careful with that."

Unconcerned, the woman opened the pack and found the bomb. Expert fingers pulled several wires, and Jeffrey recognized that she had disarmed the bomb.

"Rubeus."

The door to the room opened, and a red haired man stepped out.

"This had better be important. I'm in the middle of-. Who is this?"

"This man has come to kill you. You are no match for him. But I am. You should run along."

"What about our associates?"

The priestess produced an ofuda from within her robes and threw it at the door. With a flash, there was a fire that consumed the room. Jeffrey could hear the screams from within.

"They are no more use to us."

Her eyes were now coal black.

"Leave us now."

The red haired man wasted no time in departing. Jeffrey knew he would be wise to follow suit.

"George to the band. Show's over. Get out now."

He pulled his ear piece and stamped on it. He would have turned for the door, but found that every room in the building was shutting of its own accord.

"You needn't seek any longer. I will give you all you seek."

Jeffrey could feel the temperature rise, and saw that the priestess's hands were glowing. Whatever light was in her eyes was gone now.

"Embrace the void."


	7. Chapter 7

Kemal slid the door closed behind him and took up his position. The sliding paper doors of the Japanese temple made it harder to effectively ambush his tail, but careful timing and lightning fast reflexes ensured that when the barrel of the gun poked through, he was able to seize it and put his pursuer into a painful arm bar lock. A quick strike to the back of the head and the guard was down. A secluded corner provided ample cover to stash the body.

Kemal returned to the door and peered out the opening. The entrance to the southeast building was clear. Jeffrey must have made it inside. Kemal began scanning the crowd for their escape route. He could see nothing in the temple grounds that indicated additional surveillance or guards were mobilized in response to his diversion.

It was too easy.

"_George to the band. Show's over. Get out now."_

"John to Paul. What the hell's going on? George's gone dark. We need eyes."

"Copy that John. Moving out now."

_When you put your arms around me  
I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

"John to Paul, was that singing?"

It wasn't just singing. It was fate telling him he had spoken too soon.

"We're blown! Abort! Get to the rendezvous site, now!"

Kemal also pulled out his ear piece. A burst of energy incinerated it as he turned to release the blast on the singer. But his blast hit nothing, as the hallway behind him was empty.

_Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night_

The singing was coming from above him. He barely had time to react before the chain was around his throat, pulling him off the ground.

She was on the other end, equal parts counterweight and executioner. There were spots on the edge of his vision as the air left his lungs. He looked down into familiar black eyes.

"Sweetie, it's not polite to walk out on a lady. Why don't you and I have a little rendezvous of our own?"

* * *

Inside the surveillance van, it was pure chaos.

"What's going on in there?" Janny demanded.

"They've both ditched their earpieces," Zacharie replied. "And the camera feed is dead too. I have nothing."

Nathan pulled off his headphones and made for the door. "We have to get in there, now!"

"What are you going to do? Go into the crowd with fireballs and lightning bolts?" Zacharie quipped. "It's no wonder Canadian intelligence isn't taken seriously."

"I suspect the crowd won't be a problem," Janny replied.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Nathan opened the door. Across the street, smoke was visible from the temple. Frightened people were already down the steps.

Zacharie was puzzled. During an operation, that was a bad thing. "I didn't hear a blast from the bomb. Did you?"

"It hasn't gone off yet. Whatever's going on, it can't be good. I'm going in."

"Nathan, wait-"

Before she could finish, a thick fog appeared from no where, completely obstructing their vision.

"Nathan?"

Janny and Zacharie lept out of the van. On what had previously been a warm day, the surrounding air was cold, almost icy.

And in the blink of an eye, the fog was gone. When it lifted, there was no sign of Nathan.

* * *

Kemal was better prepared this time. Whoever this woman was, she was powerful, but he had some new tricks up his sleeve. It wouldn't be easy to concentrate with him nearly suffocating, but he focused on the powers Nathan had taught him to control. They were just like another muscle, and all he had to do was focus on using it. With every bit of strength he had, he grabbed the chain and pulled himself up so that his legs were over his head and locked around the chain, relieving the pressure on his neck.

He could breathe again. He had a chance.

Focusing on his power, he used his legs to pull against the chain, effectively providing the counterweight that brought him crashing back to the ground. He braced as best as he could for the impact, but it still hurt like hell when he hit.

His first instinct was to run for the door, but he knew if she recovered, she'd know that too. Instead he rolled, just in time to miss a burst of energy from her.

"You've been working out. I like it."

Kemal braced himself just in time to see her come flying at him again.

He had a split second to react. He couldn't count on being able to absorb the impact. So he made his gamble.

He took a slight sidestep so he could catch her leg and swing her into the wall.

The combination of her power and his had the desired effect.

This was his opportunity.

He bolted for the door, praying that he could make it to Jeffrey in time.

* * *

Zacharie made it up the steps in time to see Kemal emerge from the door.

"He's over there!" Kemal shouted. Zacharie turned to the building from which the smoke was coming. He made for the door, taking up his position on the outside.

Kemal braced himself as Zacharie opened the door, unsure of what would be waiting on the other side.

It was not quite what he expected.

Jeffrey was on his knees, and the temple priestess was standing over him with her hand on his forehead.

Kemal reacted immediately, throwing an energy charge at her.

The priestess calmly absorbed it, but she released Jeffrey, who promptly fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

Kemal threw more and more blasts at her, hoping to separate her from his fallen comrade.

Zacharie darted in when she stepped aside, throwing the Irishman's arm around his neck and helped him limp out.

"How long do we have?" Zacharie asked.

Jeffrey's voice was barely more than a whisper. "She disarmed it."

"Where is it?"

Jeffrey vaguely pointed back towards the hallway, already on the verge of passing out.

Zacharie put him down just outside the door before rushing back in. He released his own energy blast at the priestess.

"Kemal, get him out of here, now! I'll be right behind you."

Kemal complied, leaving Zacharie alone with the priestess.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," she said in an eerily calm voice.

Zacharie smirked. "It will be yours first."

He snapped his fingers, and a beeping could be heard from the previously defused bomb.

The priestess heard it and the momentary distraction was all Zacharie needed, as he hit her square in the chest with an energy blast.

Satisfied she would not be getting up anytime soon, Zacharie exited to join the others.

He could see Kemal struggling with Jeffrey's limp form.

"Get down!"

The explosion managed to fell him, even at his distance. He barely had time to put up a shield to deflect the blast wave up and away from Kemal and Jeffrey, giving them time to get to the stairs.

He looked back at the burning remains. No one could have survived that.

He got up and went after Kemal.

Janny was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Nathan?" Kemal asked?

Janny had a very pained expression on her face. She held up her phone.

It was an SMS from Nathan's phone.

_if you want him alive come to tokyo tower at midnight.

* * *

_

Back at the loft, Kemal kept vigil over Jeffrey as he slept, regaining some strength for their next encounter, which was only hours away. Their plans were made, as best as they could be under the circumstances. So Kemal prepared the only way he knew how.

_Al-Muhyi, Al-Waliyy, As-Sabur…_

"I don't think he'd much care for that."

Zacharie took a seat on the other side of Jeffrey.

"It is as much for me as it is for him. And it is first and foremost for God."

Zacharie snorted at him dismissively. "You're just as bad as him," he sneered, gesturing at Jeffrey. "You think a few fancy words will sway the powers that be to give you what you want?"

Kemal could sense the anger within the young man. He knew it well. It burned at the heart of his being as well. It was only in these moments that he found solace.

"It is not the words that have the power. And I seek not to sway, I seek to understand."

"And what good is your precious understanding? Will it save you?"

"It already has."

"And look at where you are now!"

Kemal took his point. "Nowhere worse than I deserve." Under his breath, he silently whispered.

_Ar-Ra'uf._

Zacharie shook his head again. He would have walked out, but Kemal's words stopped him.

"Why are you so angry with God?"

"What are you talking about? I don't believe in such nonsense!"

Kemal eyed him with as much intensity as he had ever directed across a table at a suspect.

"Men who do not believe in God do not display such emotion when denying His existence. Only men who feel wronged do so. What prayer went unanswered? What grudge are you still holding?"

Zacharie was no trained operative. He did not hide his emotions. So the anger he felt at the moment was all too evident on his face.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Your sister's death was not your fault, anymore than it was God's."

Zacharie could not have been more thunderstruck if Kemal had told him the Mona Lisa was painted by Sophia Loren.

"How…"

"Janny is very thorough. She found out about the loan your father took out to try and treat your sister, and how the mobsters seized all of your family's assets, leaving you bankrupt. She found out about your father's spiral into depression and alcoholism, and how he killed himself."

Zacharie gripped the arms of his chair. He could barely speak.

"People seek others to blame when life treats them poorly. God is easy to blame, because you do not have to listen to him if you choose not to. He's the easiest scapegoat."

"He did not save her," Zacharie hissed through gritted teeth.

"Are you so sure?"

For once, Zacharie's face showed doubt.

"Perhaps you should ask him."

Kemal returned his attention to Jeffrey for the moment. Though in his heart, he still felt for all of his companions.

_Al-Wadud, Al-Ghaffar, Ar-Razzaq, As-Sami, Al-Bashir…

* * *

_

The last thing Nathan remembered was having ice blocks on his feet, and the very unpleasant sensation of an electric shock that knocked him out.

The headache was worse than any hangover he had ever known, and that was saying something.

His feet were still cold, and the burns were not all quite healed. And as he slowly gained consciousness, he realized there was a needle in his arm. As the room came into focus, he found himself restrained to a gurney. There was a blood bag on an IV stand, and he was the unwitting donor. From the size of the bag, he guessed he had already been drained of a pint and a half.

"Subject has woken. Unconsciousness lasted one hour and twenty-two minutes."

Nathan craned his neck to see the voice that spoke on the other side of the room. A petite woman with striking blue hair sat behind a computer, dictating notes into a recorder. She appeared to have several readouts on her screen associated with the various electrodes that he was hooked into. She spared him little attention, seemingly finding all she needed on the screen before her. Her tone was cold, calculating, concerned only with facts.

"Subject appears responsive to aural stimuli. No lingering effects from any injuries previously sustained."

His head begged to differ.

"All readings appear to be within accepted ranges. Testing is ready to commence."

"Finally, we get to have some fun!"

Another woman walked in. She was much taller, and stronger of build. Under different circumstances, Nathan might have found her curves, and her porcelain skin and unruly auburn curls quite fetching. But her obvious enthusiasm for this "testing" business, combined with his captivity, killed the mood somewhat.

"Jupiter, kindly take care with the specimen. It was quite difficult to obtain it, and we musn't waste this opportunity."

"Relax, Mercury. I'll take good care of this one."

The woman laid two glasses on the table. She then took the IV bag down and poured the contents into one glass. Into the other, she poured out a dark, amber liquid.

Nathan knew the look and the sound and the smell of it all too well.

"We're going to be such good friends! Let's have a toast!"

She took her glass and put it to her lips. She gulped, greedily, the blood running down her lips in sharp contrast to her pale skin.

"Ah, how refreshing! Oh, I'm so sorry. How rude of me. I'm sure you're thirsty."

Nathan struggled against the bonds. He wanted no part of this. And he knew that in his current state, he'd be unable to resist.

The woman seized him by the jaw, forcing him to open his mouth. In her coal black eyes, there was no mercy.

"Relax, have a drink, clear your mind. It'll feel much better. Plus, you'll want it once we get started. It'll be much more pleasant for you."

She poured the whiskey into his open mouth and forced him to swallow. A cruel smile formed on her lips.

"Embrace the void."


	8. Chapter 8

Jeffrey opened his eyes slowly. The light was still very painful. His very worst hangover had nothing on the pain he was experiencing now.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kemal.

"Like somebody tried to suck me brains outta me ear with a jet engine. But otherwise, I'm swell."

"This one prayed for you," Zacharie offered. "I doubt it helped."

Jeffrey rose very slowly. When he could sit up, he put a hand on Kemal's shoulder.

"If I go ta hell, I'm going to blame you for all eternity."

Kemal smiled and mirrored his movement. "If you are in hell, comfort yourself with the fact that I am in Paradise with 70 virgins."

Even Jeffrey had to chuckle at that. Although not for long, as the pain still made it difficult. When he composed himself, he met Kemal's gaze again.

"Thank you." He looked over at Zacharie. "Both of you."

Zacharie nodded. Kemal clasped his hand.

"What happened to you?" Zacharie asked.

Jeffrey rubbed his head. "I'm not sure, but…" He took a breath. "I think she was in my head."

A week ago, Kemal would have considered that statement madness. Now it was simply another threat to be dealt with.

"Did she learn anything?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she was lookin' for anything. It felt more like…"

His breathing sharpened for a moment as the gravity of the memory overtook him. Kemal and Zacharie waited.

"The more she pushed, the harder it got for me to focus, or remember anything. I'm still tryin' to put it all back together. I think… I think she was trying to wipe my mind."

"She could do that?" gasped Zacharie?

"She most certainly could," Janny said from the doorway. "Do not underestimate your enemies."

"I'm fine Janny, Thanks fer askin'."

"This woman though. The one from the temple. She and the one who attacked Kemal are dead. No one could have survived that blast. We do not need to worry about them anymore, no?"

"The police are concluding their investigation. No bodies were found in the wreckage."

Zacharie seemed very perturbed by this. "Surely they must have been burned beyond recognition!"

"Don't count on it."

"What about Nathan?" asked Jeffrey.

"Captured. We received another communication from his captors. I asked for proof of life. I was able to speak with him."

"Is he all right?" asked Kemal?

"He is alive. However, he sounded strained. I'm very worried. I fear they may have given him whiskey."

Knowing Nathan's background, the three men knew just how dangerous that could be.

"What did he say?"

Janny looked at Jeffrey. "She said you should order some Peking Duck to celebrate his release. He knows a place where you can get good cocktails too."

"What does that mean?" demanded Zacharie.

"It's a code. Nathan is telling us this is a trap."

"How-"

"I worked a mission in Beijing. Hostage negotiation. It went bad. Hostage taker killed himself and all the hostages with a Molotov cocktail. Nathan must've read it in my file."

"Well, _tres bien_. A fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. What do we do now?"

"We rescue Nathan," Janny declared.

"I concur with the sentiment, but given Nathan's message, as well as the tactical disadvantage, surely this is suicide," said Kemal.

"If the need arises, I would send you to your deaths without hesitation," said Janny. "But tonight is not the night for that. You are far too valuable. You will have support."

She pulled out her phone and punched a few keys. Each of the men checked the files she sent.

"The North Koreans have been kind enough to set the stage for us."

The men saw various surveillance feeds, as well as motion detectors, and remote weapons planted around Tokyo Tower.

"Do I wanna know how you got all this set up Janny?"

"Korean is a such a tricky language. Sometimes, things can get mistranslated."

Jeffrey smiled. "Saucy minx. I knew I loved ye."

A hint of a smirk crossed Janny's face before she continued. "These tricks will help, but we are, in all likelihood, outmatched and outgunned. I told you before, I have no compulsions about sending you to your deaths if need be. I have no desire to do so tonight, but I fear we have no choice. We can not lose Nathan."

"The odds against us are astronomical," said Zacharie.

"Then put a pence on us," said Jeffrey. "We'll all be rich!"

"I'm already rich," countered Zacharie. "But I am bored. I will help you in this. It should be fun."

Kemal chuckled at this. "I suppose repaying debts can be fun."

"You three are resolved in this then?"

They all nodded, determination in their eyes.

"Then you should move out."

Kemal helped Jeffrey to his feet. "Let's get you taken care of first."

"I'm leaving that to you. I don't give sponge baths," quipped Zacharie.

"Ye see Zacharie, there is a God."

Janny waited for a moment in the empty room as they left; the silence her only witness.

"I hope he was right about you."

* * *

The waiting was always the worst. Any soldier who had ever been in battle knew the anticipation just before the battle could be just as destructive as the fighting. Even worse was knowing that the battle was hopeless.

It took focus and discipline of the highest order to keep a good mindset in this situation.

Very few words were exchanged, no more than necessary.

Kemal took his position out in the open. As bait.

Jeffrey was at an elevated position in the tower, providing a more strategic vantage point.

Zacharie was across the street in the van with Janny, providing tactical support, but ready to engage at a moment's notice.

A beep from his watch told Kemal it was now midnight. The appointed time. He barely had a chance to glance up when he heard the voice.

"So nice of you to come."

The woman was unfamiliar to him. She was almost as tall as Nathan, and with him slouching in her grip they were nearly the same height. She was easily more powerful looking than the blonde, but he had already learned that looks were deceiving. This tall brunette was no less beautiful, and she was undoubtedly no less dangerous.

"Are you all right Nathan?"

He looked up. His eyes were a bit unfocused. "I've been better."

"We'll have you home soon enough."

"Leaving so soon?" the brunette pouted. Kemal doubted very much she was truly hurt by the prospect. "I thought we would stay and get to know each other better. Nathan and I have had so much fun together after all."

And just like that, the grounds were covered in fog.

They were better prepared this time though. Kemal quickly reached into the satchel he was carrying and donned a pair of heat vision goggles. He made a quick scan of the perimeter. He could still see Nathan and the woman in front of him. He saw an unknown figure behind him.

"Fox 1!" he called.

From the van, Zacharie heard the call and pressed a button. A proximity mine went off several feet next to the mysterious figure. Kemal could see them diving for cover. As this happened, the fog lifted.

Jeffrey pressed the advantage. From his position, he threw a flash bomb down at the feet of the woman. Nathan would be blinded as well, but they had little choice but to take this opening.

Nathan had enough sense to throw a shoulder at his captor and put some space between them. Kemal had anticipated the attack and shielded his eyes. When he removed the goggles, he saw the woman down and Nathan staggering towards him. He sprinted to meet him. He caught Nathan and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Bring the van up!" he called out.

"Roger!" came Zacharie's response.

Kemal took one look back to make sure Jeffrey could make it out as well. He saw a rope drop down the tower and Jeffrey repelling down. He would head for the other end of the park where there was a motorbike waiting for him.

Up ahead, he could see the headlights of the van moving up to the rendezvous. Only a few more meters, and maybe they'd be lucky.

Something caught his ankle, and he and Nathan went tumbling to the ground. Holding Nathan up as he was, he had little opportunity to brace himself, and hit the pavement hard. His eyes watered from the impact to his nose. Next to him, Nathan was out cold.

He reacted as quickly as he could, rolling to one side, trying not to stay in the same place for long. He barely made it to his feet when a kick hit him square in the chest, and he went flying.

He hit the ground hard again, and this time, he had considerably more trouble difficulty getting to his feet. He could hear the sounds of fighting. Zacharie was out of the car, attempting to make a stand. The roar of a bike told him Jeffrey had made it out and was coming back to try and aid their escape. When he had his wits about him, he realized he had also lost track of the two fallen enemies. With Nathan injured, and in need of care, they'd be at a severe disadvantage.

One problem at a time. He checked Zacharie and Jeffrey's position, and attempted to form a perimeter around whoever had attacked him. One of Zacharie's blasts illuminated a curtain of blonde hair on a petite figure.

He swore under his breath. If she was alive, then…

Something in the air told him to roll right. And he was fortunate, for where he was standing was now engulfed in flames.

They were outnumbered now.

Kemal had to engage the priestess before him, and hope that Zacharie and Jeffrey could handle the singer before the other two had a chance to recover.

His hopes were dashed when a wall of fog enveloped them. Fires also broke out all around him, rendering his goggles useless.

Outnumbered, blind, and cornered.

This is how it would end then. Something inside of him had resigned itself to such a fate long ago. Such was the reality of living as a fugitive. But he had survived this long by suppressing that part of him. Now was not the time to reflect on the fact that he deserved his fate. Now was the time to fight. He remembered Janny's words. The fate of the world depended on their mission. He was chosen. He was needed. He had to be the best.

He planted his feet, squared his shoulders, and steeled his heart. He would fight.

He focused his feelings, mastering them, turning them into pure power, and let fly at the priestess. She seemed taken aback by the intensity of his initial onslaught. He pressed the advantage, forcing her to absorb more and more of his attacks, and slowly directing her away from Jeffrey and Zacharie. As he attacked, the fog broke up as well.

He had a chance yet.

But something in the air changed again. He let instinct guide him once more as he rolled to the side. He could hear the sizzling remains of an electrical bolt at his previous position.

This was no good. He had to try and meet up with the others. It was their only chance of defending Nathan and making a stand. If they combined their powers, maybe they could break up the rest of the fog and even the conditions.

He summoned a bit of power to his hands and turned to run, trying to carve a path through the fog as he ran towards the sounds of battle in the distance.

As the fog lifted, he could see Zacharie fighting and Jeffrey offering what support he could in his weakened state and keeping the singer away from Nathan's fallen form. He could also see Janny racing through the fog towards Nathan. If she could get him to the van and away from the fight, they could break out and try to make an escape.

He could hear footfalls behind him. He didn't have much time to make a move, so he knew it had to be a good one. Zacharie's attacks had the blonde occupied. He had the opening he needed.

He threw an energy bolt at her feet, forcing her to back flip. Her momentum would carry her right towards him. He threw this bolt and hit her square. She collapsed and lay unmoving on the ground.

Zacharie read the situation and moved to support Kemal. Jeffrey followed.

The three men stood shoulder to shoulder, ready to make a stand.

The fog lifted, and across from them stood the priestess, the tall brunette, and the blue-haired scientist.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Venus!" the brunette snarled.

Kemal had dealt with many types of thugs, mercenaries, villains, zealots and soldiers before. The intent in her eyes was clear. She was prepared to kill. The fight had come to this then. Jeffrey and Zacharie knew it as well.

So be it.

They each charged an attack. Across from them, their foes did likewise.

There was a brief moment of anticipation, a calm before the storm, a breath before releasing the attack. Each combatant knew that blood would be spilled in the next moment, and each braced themselves in their own way.

But before they could, a voice cried out.

"NO!"

Every heard turned to the source of the scream.

What met their eyes was a shock to them all.

"It can't be…" whispered the priestess.

The face of each of the women showed fear, before they turned and retreated.

The men would have pursued them, but for their own shock.

For a few feet from them stood an ephemeral ghost in the figure of a petite woman. Her form was shadowy, but it showed an undeniably strange hairstyle. And clear as day, they knew they were looking into the deep blue eyes of Chiba Usagi.


	9. Chapter 9

Kemal was the first to recover his wits.

"Mrs. Chiba, it's all right. We're here to help."

He stepped forward, but as soon as he did, she jerked back.

And in the blink of an eye, she was gone. She left more questions in her wake.

"Well, that was certainly different," Zacharie quipped.

It was, but they had no time to dwell on that.

Kemal turned first to Jeffrey.

"Are you all right?"

He was still a bit pale, and his breath came in gasps.

"Fit as a fiddle!"

Kemal gave a wry smile and patted his compatriot on the shoulder.

"Janny, do you have Nathan?"

The men all turned to see Janny kneeling and unmoving over Nathan.

They immediately feared the worst.

"Janny?"

They came rushing over. Nathan was breathing, but he still appeared unconscious.

The real surprise was Janny. She was paying almost no attention to Nathan's prone form. Her eyes were staring unseeing into the distance, off to the spot where the ghostly form of Chiba Usagi had disappeared.

"Janny?"

She was catatonic. Barely even registering the presence of anyone else.

Jeffrey grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it, Janny!"

She slowly turned her head towards him. Even so, she never appeared to focus on him. Her eyes still looked far away.

Jeffrey had seen many terrible things in his life: men torn limb from limb by bombs, bodies carved by knives, but this was perhaps the most terrifying thing of all.

"We've gotta get them back to the loft."

Zacharie nodded and moved to help.

"What about her?" Kemal said pointing at the prone form of the blonde singer.

Everyone froze as they looked.

"Is she-"

She was an enemy, but given everything they had witnessed, to say those words seemed somehow wrong.

Kemal walked over to check her pulse.

She was still breathing, but only barely. Without proper attention, she would die.

He had a decision to make. His own allies were badly wounded. Jeffrey was weakened, Nathan and Janny were incapacitated. They could ill afford another confrontation.

But they would also likely not have an opportunity like this again.

He scooped her into his arms. Here, like this, it was almost as though she were merely an innocent victim. Something in her face, and the way she fit in his arms….

He decided not to dwell on it. He was taking a great risk, and he needed to stay focused.

The other men acknowledged him as they loaded Janny and Nathan in the van and made room for the girl as well.

No words were exchanged. None had to be. They knew the risks. They had cheated death twice already this day. What would once more matter?

* * *

Back at the loft, Kemal and Zacharie began the delicate task of caring for their comrades.

They laid Nathan and the girl into beds, and helped Janny into a chair facing a window. Her eyes were still vacant.

One problem at a time.

Jeffrey moved towards Nathan and started to put his hand to Nathan's forehead. Kemal caught his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm healing him. He's had a nasty fall, and a bit too much to drink."

Kemal's grip did not relent.

"You are in no condition to do that. You're too weak."

"Well who else is gonna help these two? You don't have my experience with this."

Kemal eyed him. Jeffrey spoke the truth. Neither he nor Zacharie had used their healing powers the way Nathan and Jeffrey had.

"Tell us how then."

"What?"

"Tell me and Zacharie how to do it."

Jeffrey ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"This isn't field stripping a rifle, this is very serious stuff."

"You say that to me because you think I don't know?"

Jeffrey huffed in frustration. "Look," he said, moving back towards Nathan. "Just let me-"

Kemal's grip tightened. Jeffrey struggled for a moment against it before the point was made clear.

"You don't have the strength right now."

Jeffrey raised his hands in surrender. Kemal relented.

"Allright. But you have to understand. Healing is a delicate matter. You can't just- Oi! What are you doing?"

In all the bickering, neither Jeffrey nor Kemal noticed Zacharie on the other side of the bed with his hand on Nathan's chest. His eyes were closed in concentration. After a moment, Nathan's eyes began to flutter and he groaned.

Zacharie opened his eyes and removed his hands. The smirk on his face could have cut glass.

"How…"

He shrugged. "I talk to machines. Talking to the body is not much different. And I am, how you say, genius?"

Jeffrey looked very much like there were many things he could say other than genius, but Kemal stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"The girl is in much worse shape. She is dying. We need to at least make her stable."

Zacharie sobered at once, nodding at Kemal. They left Jeffrey to care for Nathan as they moved to the other bed.

"Can you help her?"

"I'll try."

Zacharie put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. For a very long time, he was still. Kemal wondered if he was even doing anything. But as time went on, he could see strain in Zacharie's posture, and sweat beading on his brow. When his arm started shaking, Kemal became worried.

Something was wrong. He seized Zacharie's arm.

The shock threw both of them back.

Kemal scrambled back to his feet. Zacharie remained on the ground, panting for air. Kemal knelt over him.

"Are you allright?"

Zacharie nodded, and Kemal helped him to his feet.

"What happened?"

Zacharie rubbed his forehead, still panting for air. He did not speak immediately.

"Zacharie?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl.

"Zacharie? What happened?"

His eyes did not leave her immediately.

"She'll live."

"You didn't answer my question."

Zacharie turned and moved to the chair. He leaned back into it.

Kemal waited. Clearly, something had shaken the young man.

"It was different with her," he began. "Her body was injured, but…"

Kemal remained patient. He knew Zacharie would get there, just as soon as he understood his thoughts himself.

"There was something else there. Something horrible. It was not her. It wanted me. It… it called to me…"

He shuddered. Kemal didn't blame him.

"You remember what Jeffrey said about the priestess?"

Kemal nodded.

"I understand now."

Kemal patted Zacharie on the shoulder before retrieving his satchel. He pulled out several restraints and secured the girl to the bed. Given her strength, they were, perhaps, useless, but he had to take some precautions.

"There's something else."

He looked back to Zacharie.

"I caught a glimpse of her memories. At least, I think they were. You are in them."

Kemal didn't understand what Zacharie was getting at. "We've had some prior run ins."

Zacharie shook his head. "I don't mean that. There's… well… she… I mean…." He bowed his head into his hands in defeat.

"I don't know. You may just have to see for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Zacharie rose from his chair. "Go in yourself and find out, if you dare."

He turned and went back to the other room where Jeffrey and Nathan were.

He left a very confused Kemal to ponder the beautiful face of the girl and wonder what Zacharie meant.

* * *

Zacharie returned to Jeffrey and Nathan.

"How is he?" he asked nodding his head at Nathan.

"Suffering from the mother of all hangovers, so I'd appreciate less chatter please," came a very scratchy voice from the bed.

Zacharie smiled, both in relief and in mischief.

"Oh!" he said, a bit more loudly than he had to. "Well, I for one am famished. You know how to do Ulster Fry, Jeffrey? I could go for fried eggs, greasy sausage, and hash browns as big as my head!"

Nathan let Zacharie know how he felt with a very firm finger salute.

Zacharie smirked again before moving towards Nathan and putting a hand to his forehead.

"I can help."

He concentrated again, doing what he could for his comrade.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Better?"

Nathan moved slowly to sit up.

"Better," he replied.

Zacharie turned to Jeffrey.

"Why don't you see to Janny. I've got this one."

Jeffrey gave them both a nod before leaving.

Zacharie took a seat, rubbing at his eyes and working out some of the fatigue.

"So, they drained your blood and then gave you alcohol?"

"How did you know that?"

"I am a genius. That's how."

Nathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. After all the near death experiences, Zacharie's bravado was actually a bit refreshing.

"How long has it been since your last drink?"

Nathan rubbed his hands together, no longer able to meet Zacharie's gaze. He knew he meant nothing by the question, but he was still ashamed.

"14 months… 8 days…"

Zacharie said nothing. There was very little he could say.

"Forgot the way it tasted. The burn… the buzz… the need…"

There were many forms of violence his captors could have visited upon him. It was only now that both Nathan and Zacharie were realizing just how badly they had violated him.

Zacharie rose from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two glasses of water. He reached into his pocket and found a spare coin. He handed it to Nathan.

"To Day 1. _Salut._"

Nathan eyed the coin and let the echo of glasses clinking together resonate in his ears.

"Day 1," he whispered to himself before sipping the water.

* * *

He wasn't used to this. He couldn't be.

His whole life for the past decade had been trusting her, relying on her, fearing her, admiring her.

And now, she was broken.

Jeffrey wasn't so foolish as to believe anyone was truly invincible. But that illusion was almost central to his relationship with Janny. She had literally pulled him from the ashes and made him the man he was today. Were it not for her, he would be rotting in the bogside. Were it not for her, his grave could just have easily been one of the forgotten corners of the world he plied his trade in.

But always, she had been his constant. She had the answers, knew just what to say, what to do and how to do it.

And now, here she was; a shell of her former self. And he didn't know how to fix her.

"All right there Janny?" He asked as much for his own benefit as hers. He knew she wouldn't respond. She wore the same blank expression, eyes toward the window, but unseeing.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we? Plenty worse than this." It was a lie, but it was all he had at the moment. "You remember that time in Karachi, when I was trapped in the basement, and you rigged that jeep to blow out the front door?"

Memories of the past could only ever be that; memories. They were of little comfort now.

"You know, a few months after I met you, and you were first teaching me how to control my powers, I started having dreams."

He was glad she was looking away. He didn't know if he could say this otherwise.

"You were in them. And they were nice…" No one was listening, but he blushed and whispered anyway.

"But some of them were different. It was like… visions or something. You were in those too. And, when I saw you, I knew somehow I could trust you. It doesn't make any sense, but, then again, neither did anything about my life, so what's a bit of spookiness among spooks, eh Janny?"

She did not move. In spite of his earlier openness because of her distance, he wished now she would say something as his heart lay bare before her.

"Janny? Please. Come back."

Her head turned slowly toward him. He dared to hope for a second, until he realized her eyes were still vacant, looking beyond him.

And then, just as suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Janny?"

He rushed toward her, taking her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong Janny?"

Her eyes did not move. Jeffrey turned to follow her gaze.

"There's nothin' there Janny."

He was worried that she was cracking, slowly descending to a place from which she would not return. He lowered his head to her shoulder.

"Please…" he whispered. "Save her!"

She rose, startling him.

"Where're ya goin' Janny?"

She reached out a hand to the empty space.

_Pluto_

Jeffrey jumped from his seat in shock.

_Can you hear me?_

Once may have been a trick of his ear, but this time, there was no denying the voice.

Janny's hands began moving. Jeffrey looked closer and saw a shadow begin to take shape. He could clearly see an outline of a hand in hers. As the shadow grew and took form, he knew he couldn't be imagining it. A human form was clearly emerging.

It was of a man, tall and strong. He wore armor that looked like it came from an age long forgotten, and a mighty sword was on his belt.

Something in his bearing and manner commanded respect. But it was the eyes that caught him.

Deep pools of blue that held wisdom, sorrow and power.

The eyes were unmistakable. Jeffrey had seen them once before, in a picture on a table, when his life had been given meaning.

"Sire…" They were Janny's first words since the fight. They were spoken in a tone of relief, almost bordering on reverence.

"Hello old friend," the man said. "It's good to see you. I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are you?"

In principle, Jeffrey knew exactly who the shadowy man was. He had seen his face in the picture. But that man was dead. This man could not be him. Even with everything he had seen, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that. And what was more, something inside of him was moved. He could not tell if he felt relief or fear. Every part of him felt the tinge of anticipation. He could not tell if his fate was blessed or cursed.

For his part, the man paid no attention to him. His eyes never left Janny's. His free hand covered both of theirs, and a faint glow emanated from their joined hands. Janny closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them, a tear slid down her cheek.

Jeffrey felt as though he were intruding on something private, almost sacred. His work had always forced him to listen and watch for that which was not meant for him. But somehow, this was different. In spite of himself, he looked away, just for a moment.

"There there old friend. I'm so sorry I had to ask this of you."

His form was solid enough to take Janny into an embrace. His touch had tenderness that bespoke a long friendship. Jeffrey looked on and wondered just how much about Janny he did not know.

"I'm counting on you Pluto."

Janny drew herself up to her full height and looked back into the stranger's eyes proudly. Her only answer was a nod.

"Good luck. May the Goddess be with you."

And just like that, he was gone.

"Janny?"

She didn't respond immediately. Jeffrey's concerns returned. Hesitantly, he moved towards her.

"Allright there Janny?"

Slowly, she turned to face him. This time, when he looked into her eyes, there was fire, determination, and a glimmer of something else that he could not place. It both scared and heartened him.

"Gather the others. We need to prepare."

* * *

A few moments later, the men were all assembled in the corner of Kemal's room, close enough to monitor the prisoner, but far away enough that the could converse freely.

None of the men spoke. If Jeffrey's cryptic instructions weren't enough, there was something in Janny's demeanor that told them all to tread lightly.

"We don't have much time."

No one dared ask what she meant.

"I have received a message, and had certain secrets revealed to me. Secrets which you must know to fight your coming battle."

The men all tensed. To their minds, each word she said, each secret revealed, shut doors behind them and opened hundreds more before them.

"There is only one force that could have changed the world. It has done so many times before. It is called the Ginzuishou. It is a force of tremendous power, meant to be held by someone truly pure of heart, so that it may protect this world."

Janny looked over to the sleeping prisoner. Her expression was guarded, but she did not look away for a long moment.

"We have been blessed. For a thousand years, the Royal Family of the Moon has held this power. And the universe has prospered because of it."

"Janny I'll admit I've been gone from the continent a long time now, so my politics might not be up to snuff, but the who now?"

Janny looked back to him. There was pain in her eyes now. It was obvious. Jeffrey was unprepared for this raw display of emotion from her. She looked away again.

"I wish we had more time," she said softly, almost to herself.

"Janny…"

She looked back to him again. She took another breath, as though preparing herself.

"Do you trust me?"

Jeffrey looked in her eyes again. And he found his answer.

"With my life."

Janny's face showed what he might have called in anyone else resignation at that pronouncement. She offered her hand, and he stepped forward to take it. When the were joined, she put another hand on his brow.

Instantly, he felt something. He had only ever felt this way once before, back at the temple. But this time, the voice in his head was comforting, and moved gently inside his mind. It felt like warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He felt lighter, more energized, as though some heavy weight was being lifted off of him.

"Jeffrey."

He hadn't even realized his eyes had closed. Her voice had enough authority to ground him again.

"Do you remember?"

"Endymion…" he whispered.

"Yes, very good. Try to take it easy. You shouldn't move to qui-"

She was cut off as Jeffrey grabbed his head in pain. She quickly got a hold of him and put a hand to his forehead.

"Easy, rest now."

Her words were like a spell as Jeffrey's breathing slowed, and he drifted into sleep.

The other men moved forward to take him. They set him in a chair.

"He just needs a few moments. You all should be prepared. You're next."

* * *

It was only a few moments later that the four men emerged from unconsciousness. As their eyes opened, Janny captured their attention with her eyes. She spoke in a tone that brokered no arguments, and demanded obedience.

"Name," she demanded, looking directly at Kemal.

"Kunzite," he responded. A moment later, shock registered on his face, as though he could not believe what he just said.

The other men were equally shocked, but slowly, they responded as well.

"Nephrite…"

"Jadeite…"

"Zoisite…"

"Mission," Janny demanded again.

Kemal looked directly at her, eyes still wide.

"We guard Prince Endymion."

Nathan was the next to speak. "We betrayed him…"

Jeffrey looked down at his hands as he spoke. "We betrayed the entire Silver Millenium…"

Zacharie shook his head in disbelief. "A thousand years ago… and then we were reborn!"

Kemal looked back to the sleeping prisoner. "The witch found us before we could find him, but the Senshi defeated us."

"But how did we end up here?" Nathan asked. "Beryl found me when I was sixteen, but I have memories of my life from then on. How can that be?"

Janny looked him square in the eye.

"Those memories are real… to an extent."

"Janny, is this explanation going to make me wish I was more hungover?"

"You know the power of the Ginzuishou. It can change almost anything; time, space, life, memory. All through the power of a pure heart's wish."

"I do not understand," Kemal began. "Why would the Moon Princess wish for this world?"

Janny took a deep breath.

"She did not. She is in great peril, and that is what has caused this."

"Why can it never be something simple," muttered Zacharie. "Like, someone forgot to change the password, or we need to set up a new network, or we will burn down the building with them inside!"

Janny paid him no mind. "There was an attack; an enemy from long ago returning for revenge. In the battle, the Prince was wounded and the Senshi were captured. The spells of the enemy made the Moon Princess believe they were all dead. In her heart, she is feeling despair, which is at war with her true self; the side of her that believes that good will always win out. It is those conflicted feelings that have created this world."

"What about the dying River?" asked Jeffrey.

Janny looked down. "Serenity loves Endymion. She has for a thousand years." In anyone else, Jeffrey would have described that tone as wistful. She looked back up towards the men. "She does not want to live without him. If you remember, the Silver Millenium ended when she took her own life to be with him."

The memory was a painful one. Particularly because, in their eyes, the men had the blood of both the Prince and the Princess on their hands.

"Now, with the taint of the enemy poisoning her pure heart, her wish for her not to live in a world without him is slowly coming true. The enemy desires the end of all things; an end so permanent that it is not merely an absence of existence, but a thing, in and of itself. A true void. But no evil has the power to unmake this world, only to corrupt it."

"Dear God…" whispered Jeffrey.

"That thing, inside of her," Zacharie gasped, looking over to the sleeping girl.

"Yes. You both have seen the face of the enemy, as it were," Janny said.

"How can we fight that?" asked Zacharie.

"You can not. At least, you can not face it and hope to win. Only Serenity has that power."

"So we must help her then?"

"Endymion is the only one who can help her now."

"Endymion... in this life, he was Chiba Mamoru, was he not?" asked Kemal.

Janny looked him in the eye. "He still is."

"He's alive?" asked Nathan?

"I saw him then..." whispered Jeffrey.

"Yes. He was never dead. The enemy only made Serenity believe he was. He has been trying to reach her, but has been unable to break through yet. The spells of the enemy are preventing Serenity from seeing the truth."

"What do we do then?" Zacharie bit out. "We are not powerful enough to fight the enemy on our own! The only woman who can fight it is under a spell, and the only man who can break that spell doesn't exist!"

"Endymion is already doing what he can. He needs our help to start to reverse this spell. If we can release the Senshi from the spell, that will be a good start."

"I do not understand why the Senshi are in the service of the enemy," said Kemal. "Are they not loyal to the Princess?"

Janny looked at him. Hard. The last time she had looked at him like this was early in their mission, when he was still being groomed for his purpose.

"What do you remember of the end of the Silver Millenium?"

The intensity of her gaze and the seriousness of the question forced him to look away.

"My memories are incomplete. But I know we four betrayed the Prince and fought with Beryl against the Moon Kingdom."

She looked at him intently for a breath before advancing towards him.

"The devil is in the details, as they say. Remember."

The last word was spoken as an order, as her hand settled upon his brow. And as it did, Kemal found himself somewhere else in time.

All around him was the heat and chaos of battle. Sword rang upon shield, and voices were raised in fervor, terror, malice, desperation and death.

A spear can hurtling towards him. It was so fast he could do little more than throw his hands before him in fright. However, the spear went right through him and found purchase in a man who fell to the ground dead in an instant.

Kemal patted himself and found no wound. He was not truly here. He was merely an observer. His confusion only heightened when he looked across the field to find himself in bloodstained armor, marching onwards to the burning ruins of a mighty palace. A few stray defenders tried to halt him, but he quickly dispatched them with his blade. Kemal followed himself, pausing only briefly to think how disconcerting that was, but found it was no stranger than anything else he had seen in the past week.

His counterpart traveled a short distance to the palace gate and stopped short of the last defender.

Kemal knew her. It was Venus, as he remembered her. Not the cold and beautiful femme fatale from the alley, but the proud warrior and defender of the Moon Kingdom. Here, in the past, it was much plainer to see how beautiful she was, how bright her eyes were, how pure and untainted her spirit was.

She was crying, and the sight broke his heart. Her face was not meant for tears.

"Why?" Even through the din of battle, her whisper echoed in his ears, cursing him and damning him.

His counterpart drew his sword. Venus did not move. Her eyes followed his blade before returning to his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before closing her eyes, as if in resignation. His counterpart closed the distance and seized her by the shoulder and impaled her on his blade without mercy or hesitation.

Kemal felt as though the blade had riven him through the heart.

His counterpart attempted to pull the blade from her chest, but Venus held him tightly, embracing him in spite of the blade. She tried to speak, but no words would come out. She could only mouth them. Kemal watched her lips. And his whole world shattered.

_I forgive you._

She brought a hand to his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. As their lips met, a light shined between them briefly, and then her body went limp. His counterpart dropped her and began screaming in pain, clutching his head. The light grew brighter and shined all around him.

And it moments, everything went still again. His counterpart opened his eyes, as though emerging from a daze. When his eyes focused again, they found Venus's body.

"Oh Goddess..."

He scrambled over to her and hugged her body, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Venus! Oh Goddess what have I done?"

The mighty warrior who had been so unstoppable only minutes before suddenly cried like a newborn babe over the fallen body of this woman. Kemal desperately wanted to look away, but he could not. His vision blurred and he could feel himself physically gagging, but he could not look away from her lifeless form.

His counterpart slowly rose, taking her body in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her to his chest before marching on into the fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Kemal felt something wet on his hand. As he opened his eyes, his blurred vision told him it was his tears.

"She…"

"Yes. She saved you."

"Why?"

Janny looked at him sadly.

"You know why."

He did. He didn't want to say it. Not out loud. Not where it would damn him all over again.

Janny wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"Venus and the other Senshi, they all had sworn duties to Serenity. They were to guard her with their lives."

Kemal shut his eyes, as though the act would shut his ears as well.

"Venus chose to forsake that duty, because she knew her sacrifice would be enough to break Beryl's spell."

Kemal already knew this. He kept his eyes shut and turned away from her, trying to find any way to escape.

"She knew her sacrifice would overcome the worst evils, because there is only one force in the universe that has the power to banish all darkness."

In spite of himself, he opened his eyes, and they immediately settled upon Venus's sleeping form. And the truth was torn from his lips, because Janny was right. There was only one power strong enough.

"Love…"

As though there was a magnet between them, he advanced on the bed, putting his hand on the railing. With all the things he remembered, he couldn't quite bring himself to touch her just yet.

Janny advanced on him, knowing that he was moving towards some acceptance.

"Chaos is a manipulator. You know this. You remember the lies and deceits that caused you to turn?"

Kemal nodded.

"The most powerful deceits are those that have just a small grain of truth in them, are they not?"

Kemal was not the only one who had remembered. The rest of the men were remembering as well. And the truth came to them as well.

"They forsook their duty for us…"

"They wanted to save us…"

"And we betrayed them again…"

Janny nodded. "Chaos convinced them that their sacrifices had been in vain. As had their love."

Kemal could not bear it any longer. He practically ran out of the room.

Nathan would have followed but Jeffrey halted him.

"I think he needs some time, don't you?"

"You all do," Janny declared. "We are very close to the end now. You should prepare."

Zacharie was ordinarily glib and quick witted. But the weight of his memories made him sound young, even younger than he was. "How?"

For once, Janny looked upon him kindly. "In whatever way seems best to you."

The advice only seemed to confuse him more. Janny walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Zacharie almost jumped at the gesture. He spent a moment looking at her hand before turning back to face her. He could not hold her gaze for long. He hung his head in resignation before finally nodding, and walking out the door.

Janny watched him go for a moment before bowing her own head. To a casual observer, it would have looked like she had sent him to his death.

She turned to Nathan. "You have somewhere you should be." It was not a question.

Nathan's fists clenched. Clearly, part of him wanted to go after Kemal. He finally stuffed his hands in his pockets in frustration. He then froze. Almost immediately, a change could be seen in posture. His shoulders drooped, and he let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, guess so."

He met Janny's gaze, and merely gave her a curt nod before exiting.

Janny watched him go sadly. Another one she could do no more for. Such was her role.

Jeffrey sat in a chair in the corner, head in his hands.

With no one looking, Janny smiled. It was a nostalgic smile. She allowed herself that brief indulgence before speaking to him.

"It's been ten years. Perhaps it's time."

Jeffrey didn't speak for a moment. When he did, his voice came out as a whisper.

"She prayed for me."

Janny swallowed a lump in her throat, grateful that Jeffrey could not see that either.

"She never stopped, not even when I…" His voice trailed off.

Janny wished there was something she could say. But there wasn't. Not this time.

"Go home Jeffrey."

He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. It was as though the word was foreign to him.

"You may not have another chance."

He looked down at his hands again. In spite of himself, he chuckled.

"Always thought I'd have my heart broken by a strong-willed redhead. Never knew my type was actually femme fatales with long dark hair. Not 'till I met you anyway."

Janny smirked in spite of herself. "Fate has a cruel sense of humor."

Jeffrey laughed at that. "Aye, that she does." He regained his composure before looking back at her, somewhat shyly. "That doesn't mean everything I felt wasn't real."

"I know."

He looked down again. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Jeffrey."

He rose from his seat and walked to the door, stopping briefly in the doorway. He half glanced back over his shoulder, not quite meeting her eye.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah."

She waited until Jeffrey was gone. When she was alone, she turned and took a step.

And the next step took her into the misty halls of time. Her clothing was replaced by her uniform, and the Key of Time appeared in her hand. She walked to the river and turned her attention to its swirling flow. Her eyes glowed as she watched, seeing that which no mortal could.

She knelt and bowed her head.

"Protect them…"

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been walking or how far. He just followed the muezzin's call to afternoon prayers. In a city like Tokyo, the cry was unique and not hard to find.

Kemal saw a few stray worshipers entering the mosque, all walking in solidarity and brotherhood as they answered the call.

He could not walk with them. Not with what he knew. They seemed so carefree, removing their shoes, chatting amicably and moving to the taps to perform their ablutions, rinsing their hands, faces and mouths. He hurried past them to the tub in the rear of the mosque in which full ablutions were performed.

He had barely shut the door behind him when he started shedding his clothing as though his skin were on fire, needing the cooling, purifying touch of the water.

_Ghusl _was a rite that was to be performed with care and reverence, but in his shame, Kemal was desperate. He all but dove into the water and began splashing it onto himself in desperation, clawing at his skin in an attempt to cleanse himself of his taint. In his mind's eye, his arms were still covered with the grime of battle and the blood of his beloved.

Drops feel slowly back into the pool. Red drops. The blood was no longer his imagination. He was bleeding freely, and he realized he couldn't even feel it.

He fell to his knees, clutching his arms to himself and rocking back and forth in silent mourning.

Even in this sacred space, purification escaped him.

* * *

Jeffrey entered the common area to find Zacharie seated, staring at his hands, still appearing lost. Nathan was hunched over, trying to comfort him.

"Allright there Einstein?"

The usual banter had no effect. Zacharie still looked lost.

"I know what I have to do, but, how can I get there and back again before…"

Jeffrey smiled wryly at the young man. It was clear the weight of his memories was hindering him, otherwise he would have figured it out already.

"Good thing we can all teleport then."

Nathan and Zacharie looked at him in shock until realization dawned on their faces. Jeffrey's face softened and he put a hand on Zacharie's shoulder.

"Time to make your peace with God."

A storm of emotions passed through Zacharie's eyes at that pronouncement, but he said nothing; a testament to the gravity of their situation.

Jeffrey turned to Nathan. "You should do the same." And with a snap of his fingers, Jeffrey was gone.

Nathan put his hand into his pocket and nodded to Zacharie. And he disappeared as well.

Zacharie remained a moment longer to gather his courage. Then, with a sense of purpose, he rose from his chair.

When he did, he was standing in front of a glass building in a busy city. He made a quick scan of the area to ensure he was not immediately spotted by any cameras or watchers and stepped into the building, heading for the elevator.

When he exited on his intended floor, he asked the lady at the reception desk and asked if there was a restroom on the floor. He followed her directions until he was out of her line of sight, and then changed direction, heading for a set of double doors at the opposite end of the hallway. The French sign marked it as the Long Term Care Ward.

It was the best facility of its kind in Europe. Zacharie had made sure of that. She deserved nothing less.

He found the appropriate room number and entered. An elderly lady sat in a chair facing the window, looking out at the stars. The room was modest; a bed, a bookshelf, a few photographs, various medical supplies, a small table with a long since cold cup of tea.

Zacharie gently approached the woman and put a hand on her shoulder.

"_Maman,"_

The old woman turned to face him, and smiled. It was the most wonderful thing Zacharie had seen in a long time.

He pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand.

"How are you _maman?_"

She returned her gaze to the window.

"The stars are so lovely, don't you think? It is as though they are a gift from God, reminding us of how wondrous the world is."

Zacharie sighed, remembering many a Sunday morning leaving the warmth of his bed for the drafty old church and trying not to roll his eyes as his mother went on with her homilies.

"It is a very wondrous world."

She looked back at him kindly and patted his hand.

"You are a sweet boy. So much like my son."

Zacharie tried not to let those words break his heart. His mother had never quite recovered from the shock of losing her family. The first thing he had done when he made his ill-gotten fortune was to ensure she would receive the best care. But some wounds could not be healed, no matter how much money was spent or how fine the doctors.

"I hope someday he finds a nice girl to share his life with. It's so lonely otherwise."

He smiled through the tears.

"I'm sure he will," he said as he patted her hand in return. "He will find a nice girl. A smart girl. I'm sure he's drawn to them. And he will share books with her, and write her poetry."

His voice became soft and his eyes wistful as he pictured deep blue eyes and blushing cheeks.

"She will be shy, and he will enjoy chasing her. And they will kiss in front of fountains and fall in love over chess, and live happily ever after."

He tried to believe the last lie. He had lied so much for his mother's sake already. What was one more? Especially a lie he wanted to believe so desperately.

She smiled at his words, and then her head began to droop.

"Come _maman,_ you should rest."

He helped her to the bed and tucked her in."

"I did not say my prayers. Perhaps you will say them for me?"

Zacharie took her hand in his and put another to her hair, stroking it lovingly until she drifted off. He wiped the tear from his eye as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll fix this _maman,_ I promise."

* * *

Nathan stepped up to the microphone with some trepidation. He'd dealt with mobsters, gangs, drunken Flames fans, demonically possessed super-heroines and an evil that wanted to end the world, but this felt like the scariest thing he had ever done.

"Hello, my name is Nathan, and I'm an alcoholic."

A few scattered voices said hello back; a comforting routine that helped him find his voice a bit easier.

"It's been a while since I last came to one of these. I thought I was past the need for them."

He reached into his pocket and fingered the coin.

"But it's been 12 hours since my last drink. Before that, it had been 14 months and 8 days."

He lowered his head. He knew it was all supposed to be anonymous, and even though he recognized a few faces, he suddenly didn't want to know anyone there.

"I know this will sound crazy, and even a little dangerous, but, it wasn't my fault. I was forced to, against my will because I was being tortured."

Even has his hands buried deeper into his pockets, his fists clenched at the memory.

"I was powerless, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I had no control."

He could still feel her hands on his jaw, forcing his mouth open, the smell, the taste, the burn, and that feeling after the drink hit him. It hadn't been long, but the need was still with him, freshly renewed.

"I've been trying to figure out what that all meant, why I was there in that position. And the more I think about it, the more I realize, it was my fault."

Nathan took the coin out from his pocket and studied it.

"I believe in right and wrong, good and evil. And what happened to me was done by something evil. But my weakness, the thing they exploited; that was my fault."

He closed his fist over the coin and brought his hand to his chin in concentration for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He stole a quick glance at the audience and found a few encouraging looks. It was the great thing about this place. There was always support, no matter how hard or how far he fell.

"I made a choice long ago, a choice that changed everything. Alcoholism is a disease. I had to learn that the hard way. But, the choice to run, to hide, to take the easy way; I could have changed that. I didn't have to listen to that voice the first time. I made a choice to betray myself."

His thoughts were originally with a bloody body in a car on a lonely country road, but as he went on, they were turned to a pair of tear-filled green eyes on a burning battle-field, and his own tears mingling with hers as her heart stopped beating.

"There's a monster inside of me. And I let it loose. I always knew it might be there. And so I worked hard all my life to keep it locked away, and stay in control. I thought if I just worked hard enough, was strong enough, good enough, moral enough, that it would be okay. I thought I could beat it."

He studied the coin again, running his thumb over it and taking in the cool texture, and many more things.

"I was wrong. I'm not strong enough. None of us are. Not alone. We need help. We have to believe in something. We have to believe that things can change, but that we can't do it alone. It's why we come here. We come here because nothing can be broken so badly that it can't be fixed again. Sometimes, you just need more sets of hands to put it together."

He looked back out to the crowd, head higher and heart lighter than he had felt in a very long time.

"I'm here because I believe I've found people who can help me, people who need me as much as I need them. I'm here because I think it can all get better. We're all here because something took a hold of us, darkened us, corrupted us. But there is something that can save us all."

In his mind, he could hear the sound of rain falling on treetops, and a laughter that echoed in deep woods.

"Love can save us if we give it a chance. It can fill the hunger we all feel, that place we think we need to numb because it hurts so bad. I'm really very afraid of doing this. It's hard to trust anyone when you've driven everyone you care about away, betrayed them in ways you can't even bear to remember. But, I know I have to try. I know it's worth fighting for. And I want you all to know that I am going to fight for it, and I hope you do too."

There was warm applause, and a few of the familiar faces even gave him a hug as he stepped away. They exchanged a few pleasantries, but the looks in their eyes said it all. Everyone here knew what he was going through; not the fighting against evil incarnate or the clandestine lifestyle, but the war within his spirit, the wounds it left, and the strength he would have to draw from his scars.

In their silent, unspoken understanding, the wished him well, and offered what blessings they had, as though in their hearts, they knew he went to fight for their survival as much as his own.

Armed with such benedictions, he went forward to meet his fate.

* * *

When Jeffrey had last seen Belfast, it was a war zone. Graffiti, curfews, burned out cars and buildings, soldiers, the sounds of gunshots, the smell of decay.

Things were different now. Peace reigned these days. English Constables tipped their caps to shopkeepers. People from different sides of town came together. Children could play on the streets.

And on a day like today, crowds could come out in celebration.

Jeffrey marched on with a crowd of green clad supporters into the pub. They crammed into every nook and cranny. The sight of the national team kit made strangers into friends and brought them to the same table over a pint.

He couldn't join them; instead opting for a quiet corner away from prying eyes that might recognize him.

A pair of Constables just ending their shift walked in. They were roundly booed, but it was mostly good natured. The Constables acknowledged the crowd with good humor, and shook hands with a few of the regulars. The barkeep called for order, just as the two teams entered the stadium on the television.

"Drinks on the house for her majesties finest, so long as they sing for their ale!"

The pub hushed as the music came in over the speakers. On the screen, the team in white stared ahead resolute as the cameras panned in on each of their faces, beginning the refrain.

_God save our gracious queen!__  
__Long live our noble queen!__  
__God save the queen!_

_Send her victorious,__  
__Happy and glorious,__  
__Long to reign over us,__  
__God save the queen!_

A pint was given to each man as the crowd roundly booed them again. The Constables raised their glasses is mock salute.

"Shall we show 'em how it's done lads?"

As one, every man in the pub rose to his feet. All caps were removed and men placed their arms around the shoulders of those next to them. On screen, the men in green did likewise.

_Come the day __  
__And come the hour __  
__Come the power and the glory __  
__We have come to answer __  
__Our country's call... From the four proud provinces of Ireland_

Jeffrey didn't know when he had joined in with the men singing the old anthem so loudly and proudly. He only knew that the song resonated deep in his heart.

_Ireland, Ireland __  
__Together standing tall __  
__Shoulder to shoulder __  
__We'll answer Ireland's call._

A mighty cheer went up from the patrons of the bar as the two teams retreated to their sidelines in preparation for the start of the match. All around, people settled in for the afternoon. The two Constables took seats at a table with a few locals, amicably discussing pack weights and lineouts and the merits of Johnny Wilkinson's kicking over Ronan O'Gara's running.

It was a very different place than Jeffrey remembered. What flag waved overhead mattered less than the fact that everyone could sit in peace at the same table without fearing for their lives. Peace, it seemed, was more important that some militaristic notion of sovereignty. And Ireland at peace was preferable to a free and bloody one.

In his time away, in places where fighting and war were commonplace, Jeffrey had learned the hard lessons of peace. War could last for generations until the causes were all but forgotten. It was a thing unto itself. Hatred needed very little to endure. Peace had to be worked for, in every toast, every civil discussion, every handshake, every pint of ale on the house.

Jeffrey silently toasted his boys in green, praying that they would continue to fight the war in the only place it should ever have been fought: on the pitch.

* * *

Kemal returned to the loft, hair still damp. He had the sense to at least heal himself before returning. Silence hung heavy as everyone was still away. He preferred it that way. This particular crisis his comrades could not aid him with. He had to find these answers on his own.

He made his way to her bedside. He thought he should stay away, but as he grappled with his memories, he knew for certain he could never resist her.

He sat by the bed and just looked at her for a moment.

Her physical wounds had mostly healed. In this moment of serenity, it was easy to forget that she was a deadly foe, and easier to remember the celestial goddess who stole his heart a thousand years and three lifetimes ago. He could forget the cruelty of black eyes and remember the enchantment and mischief in her deep blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

The words came unbidden from his lips, but no longer could they be restrained.

"It wasn't in vain," he promised her. "You did save me. If I had found you before that witch…"

Kemal shook his head, silently mourning all the tragedies of their lives. Kingdoms fallen, lives taken, souls darkened, love betrayed and unrequited, peace shattered, innocence lost.

"It's my turn now. I'm going to save you. I promise."

He bent and kissed her on the forehead. Her scent filled his nostrils, and her memory filled his heart.

It could have been a trick of the light, but she seemed to glow for just a moment.

Moments later, darkness set in as the sun clouded over. But this was no natural darkness. Kemal could feel it.

It was confirmed a moment later when his phone beeped with an incoming message.

_Everyone come back. It's beginning._


	12. Chapter 12

The shadows lengthened in the loft. The lights inside seemed to be waging war with the darkness creeping in from the outside world. The four men stared hard out the window in a manner they were all very well acquainted with; the assessment of an enemy. Under ordinary circumstances, they would be observing people who had no idea they were being watched.

Here, they knew not what they were staring at, but knew full well that whatever it was, stared back.

"Congratulations, you've all done your job."

Janny's dark humor was unsettling, and yet oddly fitting on this occasion.

"The power behind all of this has finally taken note of us. And it aims to act."

"What is causing this?" Zacharie asked. He did his best to hide his apprehension, but even the strongest man could not help but be fazed in the face of such power.

"There is a force behind the three brothers. They do not possess such power themselves. In their exile, they have made a deal with the devil. And believe me, I'm not being all that poetic. Whatever it is that is the source of their power is pure evil. It wants nothing short of the end of all things."

Janny walked over to the sleeping girl and put a hand to her head. One might have thought she was an older sister caring for a sick girl.

"Our little diversion has prevented this evil from completely turning the Queen over to despair. We've managed to kindle enough hope in her heart that she isn't wishing the world into oblivion. But for the moment, she is still to heartbroken to fight. The enemy is taking advantage of this, opting for destruction by brute force instead."

The muted TV in the background was streaming news broadcasts from around the world attesting to this fact: earthquakes, fires, disease, flood, random violence. It was as though the whole world had gone mad.

"Can we stop this?" asked Nathan.

"No. Only the Queen can. And even if she does, I don't know what will happen. She might banish the evil, she might reverse the damage, or she may only be able to stop the spread of the destruction. It's all up to her now…"

Nathan broke the silence again. "So what do we do?"

The question brought Janny's attention back to the present.

"The original mission. Our first priority should be finding the remaining Senshi. If we can save them, it will greatly increase our odds."

"They've given us a thrashin' more often than not. Are we in any kind of shape to go after 'em now?"

"They aren't your enemies now. They need your help."

Her tone indicated that she meant more than the obvious.

"The enemy will not be keen to lose such powerful allies. It will go after them. Where you find them, you will also find the fight we can no longer avoid."

"But we can't win that fight!" Zacharie protested.

"I know. In all likelihood, I am sending you to your death. But that is the way it must now be."

Silence hung heavy over the room, saying more than any of the men could have.

Jeffrey closed his eyes and fingered the beads of the rosary. Nathan pondered the coin in his hands. Kemal knelt and silently prayed.

Zacharie was the first to speak. "Why are you all just sitting there! There has to be a better way!"

No one spoke to agree with him.

"Are you all so willing to throw away everything on her word?"

"I've always believed her before," Jeffrey said softly. "It's not always been pleasant, but she's never led me wrong. I trust her."

"This is madness!"

"That's life for you," Nathan said, not looking away from the coin. "Sometimes, things are crazy."

Zacharie looked to Kemal, who was still praying.

"Get up!"

Kemal remained unshaken.

"What are you doing? Why are you wasting your time!"

Kemal finished before opening his eyes.

"It is never a waste of time to know God's will."

"To hell with your god! I'm not dying for him!"

"Then die for her."

Janny's voice was like a dagger to his back. All steam left his protests.

"She deserves no less."

Zacharie took a breath, as though he was deflating.

"Where can we find them?" he asked.

Janny looked out the window.

"They'll have gone home."

"When you say home…"

"It's for the best. It will lure the enemy away from Earth. You should all prepare yourself. You and this girl are going to the Moon."

* * *

It had taken the best mankind had to offer for them to reach the Moon. It was the pinnacle of human achievement to have a man take even a few steps on the surface of the Moon. Some considered it a miracle.

They never knew the real miracle was a thousand years ago: a kingdom where peace, justice, mercy and love were the law of the land.

The ruins were all that remained, hidden from the prying eyes of even Earth's most powerful telescopes, under enchantments that persisted even a millennium since the queen who laid them had returned to the great galaxy cauldron.

The ruins stood as a mark of damnation to the four men; a scar on what was once pristine and beautiful beyond compare. And it was their blade that had done the marring.

The men took a look around, seeing the stars overhead, and feeling very small and insignificant in comparison. A small blue dot caught their eye. It was the Earth. From here, it seemed so peaceful, so perfect, the holder of such promise. It was easy to pretend there were no ills there, nothing to run from, nothing to be ashamed of.

Kemal held Venus to his chest as he faced the palace gates. The irony was not lost upon him. A thousand years ago, she was lifeless in his arms when he stepped into the fire. Now, he hoped he was saving her. And perhaps, he was saving himself.

"Any idea where they might be?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes," Jeffrey answered heavily. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Zacharie.

"The inner sanctum, where the prayer tower is."

"How do you know this is where they will be?"

Jeffrey turned suddenly on Zacharie, seemingly stopping short of grabbing him. "Never… ask me that… again."

Every man there understood what he meant, without being told. The blood was on their hands just the same.

They all followed him into the chamber. And sure enough, the three women were there, huddled together in the shadow of the tower. Upon hearing their footsteps, the three cowered in fear.

It broke the mens' hearts to see such proud warriors reduced to this state. It was worse knowing it was their fault. Kemal stepped forward.

"It's allright, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help. We've brought your sister back."

Kemal nodded down and the sleeping form of Venus in his arms.

The tall one, Jupiter, stepped forward, and tentatively reached for Venus. When her weight left his arms, Kemal felt as though a weight was added to his heart. Jupiter held Venus tightly, and she began to rouse. As she did, the girls all embraced tearfully.

The men looked away, knowing they were intruding on something sacred.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and shadows lengthened in the ruins.

The world shook. It was fitting in that regard.

There was no time for handshakes and last testaments of brotherhood and fidelity.

The end was upon them, and they could do nothing but stand and fight.

The great shadow that fell upon them was pure evil. It could be described as nothing less. Hatred emanated off of it in waves. Despair gripped the heart as it approached. The men knew now for certain that death awaited them. They would not leave this place alive. But it did not matter. In their hearts, they knew they must fight.

And fight they did.

"Spread out!" Kemal shouted. The voice was his, but the tone and power behind it was something that had been dormant for a thousand years. Instinctively, his men followed his commands, falling into attack patterns drilled into them on the training grounds of the Golden Kingdom.

They needed no words or gestures to demonstrate they were brothers. The trust and passion with which they fought together would be their last testament to each other. Each man stood alone, knowing his brother depended upon him, his skill, his will. And in that, they were united.

The shadow cared not for these things. It cared only for death and destruction. Dark tendrils descended from the shadows, reaching for the four men. The men evaded as best they could. This battle would be the truest test of their skills, ancient and modern.

They danced an intricate and desperate dance; dodging, feinting, attacking, retreating, encircling. Little thought occupied their minds now, other than survival. If they could stay alive, then there was a chance. Above all, they fought to try and push the shadow back, away from the women. The men believed they had it contained, until they saw another tendril forming from the back, attempting to spread beyond their perimeter. Zacharie recognized it first. He looked back and his eyes met that of Mercury. They were wide in terror. Zacharie remembered that look. He had last seen it as he marched at the head of the invading army.

He made his choice.

He sprinted to a position directly in front of the girls, in front of her, to face the oncoming shadow. Despite all of his shields, all of his attacks, the shadow pushed forward. Zacharie planted his feet. He would meet it head on.

The shadow came rushing at him, and every nerve in his body felt as though it was on fire. He could feel teeth on his skin, as though a thousand razor fanged mouths were feeding on him.

He did the only thing he could do.

He resisted.

The shadow took notice. The other men watched as the tendrils they were fighting retreated. The entire shadow regrouped and focused its attention on the insolent resistance of this one man who dared stand in its way.

It was more than sinew and bone that Zacharie resisted with. His very soul fought to stop this evil; the soul that remembered musical laughter, and pale skin illuminated by moonlight. The soul that remembered hymns on Sunday morning,and lullabies at night.

It was ultimately futile. For all his valor, all his bravery, he was not strong enough to fight this evil. His strength gave out, but his brothers had time to regroup and push the shadow back.

Mercury rushed to his side, holding his head in her lap, her tears washing away the dirt and sweat of battle.

Zacharie's eyes fluttered open. This time, when he looked into her eyes, he remembered the end. She told him she loved him, even as his blade was buried to hilt in her stomach, lifting the spell that darkened his soul.

She was gone before he could tell her.

And now, he had a chance to say all the things he wanted to say so long ago. But fate, it seemed, had a cruel sense of irony. His breath came in only short gasps. His strength was fading, and his eyes felt heavy.

He had no time to say everything. So he reached up to caress her cheek, and told her the one true thing he knew.

"_Je t'aime…"_

It was the worthiest use of his last breath.

* * *

Kemal could feel Zacharie's passing. A part of his own spirit went with him. They were all prepared to die. They had known it from the moment they stepped foot on the Moon. Losing a brother in arms was never easy. But their impending mortality was now all too real. The shadow would stop at nothing to see them dead, and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

Their strength was also failing.

The shadow pushed back, and broke through their defenses. The bursts of energy blew the men back.

Kemal hit a wall very heavily. His head cracked back against the stone.

When he came too a moment later, he could feel warmth on the back of his head. In all likelihood, he was bleeding. His vision was blurry, but not so badly that he could not see the gaping wound in his chest. Even the finest hospital could not save him now.

_Lub-dub_

It was strange. He could no longer hear the chaos of battle. The blast had likely blown out his hearing, yet he could still hear his own heartbeat. It would likely be the last thing he ever heard.

_Lub-dub_

He tried to look around to find his brothers.

Jeffrey was lying unmoving to his left. The beads of his rosary were scattered around him.

_Lub-dub_

Looking to his right, he saw Nathan, whose body was bent at unnatural angles. He was still moving, one hand trembling as it reached for his pocket. When his hand emerged, he brought it to his lips and kissed it, before his eyes closed and he went limp.

_Lub-dub_

It was all over. He was their leader, and he had lost them all. He could only hope it was not in vain.

_Lub-dub_

He was aware of some movement. Four figures walked past him. His ragged breathing gasped as he recognized them.

_Lub-dub_

The Senshi walked with determination and purpose. No longer the mindless slaves of evil, or the frightened girls released from darkness. They were the warriors they were meant to be. Kemal saw Venus leading them into battle.

What was left of his broken heart rejoiced.

_Lub-dub_

While they fought, he could hope, even in his battered state.

_Lub-dub_

He fought to try and get to his feet. They should not stand alone.

_Lub-dub_

His body would barely move. It took the greatest effort to even make it to one knee. His heart desperately wanted to fight. Wanted to protect her. He owed her at least that.

_Lub-dub_

A bright light from the other end of the ruins blinded him for a moment. He squinted in the face of its intensity until a silhouette became visible at its center.

_Lub-dub_

He could see two figures. One was a short, slender woman with long hair that fell nearly to her feet in a flowing gown. The other was a man, tall and strong, dressed in armor, with hands protectively placed on the lady's shoulders.

_Lub-dub_

Even in this state, Kemal's eyes were keen and ready many things. The man's hands held the woman as though she were the greatest treasure in the universe. The lady, though sleight of build, was very powerful. There was determination in the tension of her stance.

_Lub-dub_

The shadow writhed under the radiance of the light, as it continued to spread. The shadows retreated, and its howls began to fade.

As the light began to take over, Kemal could make out more of the silhouette. The first thing that came into focus was two sets of blue eyes.

_Lub-dub_

He smiled. It was all over. They had succeeded. He need not rise to his feet. He was exactly where he should have been.

He brought one hand to his chest, feeling his slowing heartbeat.

For as long as he drew breath, he would be a faithful servant to his king.

There was no more noble calling.

_Lub-dub_

_Lub-dub_

_Lub-_


	13. Chapter 13

"Mamoru-kun?"

Chiba Mamoru did not immediately turn. He kept looking up to the falling sakura blossoms. The grounds of the Hikawa Jinja were ideal for meditation and reflection, and he had much to think upon.

She took her place by him, joining him in his vigil. The shared a companionable silence before he spoke.

"I can see, I can hear, I can smell. It's all real. And it's hard to imagine how fragile it all is. We almost lost it all. And the power that wished this all gone is still out there. We'll have to face it again. It cost us dearly this time. I wonder what we will do when we must face it again."

Meioh Setsuna knew many things. A part of her even knew the answer to this question. But she could not say the things she knew. And recent events taught her that even the things she thought she knew, sometimes she had to question.

She answered with silence. Her closest friends always understood. Just because she said nothing didn't mean she told them nothing.

"How is she?"

This time, she could answer.

"She is remarkable," she said, without even the barest hint of irony. "I do not know anyone who could have done what she did. She is shaken, but she will endure."

Mamoru nodded. It was something they could both take solace in.

"And the others?"

She waited a beat before responding. "It will take them some time. But they will endure as well. It is their duty to guard her, but she guards them all the same. We are all very lucky."

"We failed her, didn't we?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

For the first time, even her voice was a bit unsure.

"We spent so much time trying to protect her, we forgot how powerful she really is. We stopped believing in her. But she surprised us all." She crossed one arm to her shoulder, gripping slightly, as if punishing herself.

"I thought her simplicity would be a liability against the coming threats. But it turned out to be our salvation. All she needed was love, and she saved us all. She truly is her mother's daughter. We are very blessed."

The shared a few more moments of silence together. Mamoru turned to leave, but stopped short. His head remained down, but he reached out with one hand to her shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you did."

She nodded, also unable to meet his gaze.

"Usagi is not the only one I doubted."

Mamoru nodded. "I doubted them too. I've had the power for a long time now to call them back. I just… I didn't… I couldn't lose them again. And so I kept them bound to me. They could have had their lives back. But they came through. They did their duty. In the end, they were loyal."

She brought one hand to his and squeezed gently.

"I feel so alone without them."

"We are not alone."

"I know I am not. But you… your duty…"

She finally looked up at him.

"I know my fate. And it is a joyous one."

He looked up at her. There was a smile on her face, beautiful, mysterious, and genuine.

"What is it?"

The smile remained. "That is for me to know."

He chuckled before looking off into the distance. She turned to join him, and their eyes both settled on the glittering crystal palace in the distance.

"She really did it."

Setsuna nodded. "Tomorrow, it all begins."

* * *

Aino Minako put her head down on her pillow. For at least one more night, she would still be just Aino Minako. Tomorrow, everything would change. Once, during the darkest moments of the fight against the most recent threat, she had resented her fate. She had even resented Usagi. That seed of resentment, and a few cunning lies and deceits had nearly cost her very soul.

She knew the truth now. Usagi had saved her. Crystal Tokyo was not a burden. It was a gift. It was salvation. It was the surest defense against an enemy that would see every good thing in this world destroyed. Minako knew now that were she given a choice, she would choose nothing other than to defend that beautiful dream for as long as she had breath in her body.

But for one last night, with her parents asleep in the next room, and with Artemis curled up next to her, she could pretend she was an ordinary girl who had no cares in the world.

Tonight, however, she chose not to give in to that childish fantasy. Instead, she clutched a cold stone, and remembered.

It was all she had left of him now. And the cold, lifeless rock, was so unlike her memories of him. Warm, vibrant, passionate and strong. She held the stone in her hand, but in her heart, she held those things closer.

She wondered now how she could have ever believed the lie. She wondered how she could have ever believed he did not care for her; that her love was in vain.

She wished desperately that she could have made amends, told him once more with an open heart and eyes wide open that she loved him.

In spite of all she had given up for Crystal Tokyo, Minako regretted nothing about her own life, save this one thing.

He did not know how she felt about him. She had never told him. Not the way she should have told him.

She closed her eyes and put the stone under her pillow. That one regret would follow her into her new life, but she promised herself that it would only bring her strength, not sorrow.

* * *

Minako's eyes opened, and it took a moment for her surroundings to come into focus. It was as though she was within pure light. The strange nature of her predicament should have scared her, but for some reason, she felt completely at peace. There was a definite sense of power about this place, but she felt no danger. Just a feeling of utter tranquility.

She could see a shape emerge from the light ahead.

Her breath caught in her throat. She felt no danger, only anticipation. Her heart quickened.

Silver eyes met blue.

He turned a melting smile on her, a smile that spoke of dancing under starlight, and kisses that brought contentment.

"Hello."

"Am I dreaming?"

He cocked his head slightly. "Not quite."

"Are you…"

His smile faded slightly.

She closed her eyes to try and fight back the tears, but one leaked through anyway. She jumped when she felt a strong hand cup her face, and a thumb wipe away the tear. Her body shivered at the touch. Another arm wrapped around her, and pulled her into an embrace.

She could do little more than clutch at his chest as the dam broke and sobs wracked her body. She shed tears for so many things. She cried for his death, three times over. She cried for happiness lost, lives taken, fates sealed and paradise lost. And she also cried because for the longest time, her heart's desire had been to fall into his arms and remain there forever, and in this brief moment, she realized her wildest dreams fell far short of the reality.

He stroked her hair and rode out the storm. Eventually, she relaxed. Her arms encircled him, and she held on, afraid of what might happen if she let him go.

"I'm not dead, am I?" she asked.

He laughed, and it resonated in his chest. Minako wanted to stay there and feel his laughter more. It felt right.

"No. You are very much alive."

"What is this place?"

He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm not sure. Jeffrey said it was Purgatory. Nathan just said it wasn't Hell, because he'd been there. And Zacharie just wanted to know if he could have a coffee and croissant."

"Are they here?"

She felt him nod. "They had other matters to attend to."

"Did they-"

He pulled back slightly and took her face in his hands. His eyes held hers completely.

"In a place like this, a man learns what matters most to him."

He kissed her then, purposefully and deeply. And she kissed him back, desperately.

When they broke apart, they rested together, forehead to forehead.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He sighed.

"I don't know. This place… there's a reason I'm here. And I don't fully understand it yet. I am sworn to my master. We all are. And we will serve him as long as we can. For now, that requires us to be here. But we are his, always. Fate will take us on a long journey I suspect. I don't know what the future holds for us."

"Why am I here?"

He pulled back again to look at her. His hands gently moved the hair from her face.

"Because I needed you to know. I could not stand to have you believe the lies."

His hands rested on her shoulders.

"I love you Venus. No evil can ever erase that."

She felt like she might fly apart at those words.

She summoned enough courage to speak, even if it was in a slightly shaken voice.

"Show me."

He smiled as his hands remained on her shoulders, and he looked deep into her eyes.

She gasped as she could feel their minds join. She could see herself the way he saw her. She was so much more beautiful that the mirror had ever shown her. She could feel what he felt when he looked at her.

_So beautiful…_

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek again.

_Thank you for saving me…_

He stroked her hair.

_I wish we could spend an eternity together…_

The beauty of it all broke her heart and she wanted to cry. He wiped away the tear.

_I love you…_

She didn't even realize how it happened, but they were naked before each other. More than that, she realized they were totally bare to each other, soul to soul. In this place, there was more to him than flesh and blood. She could see and feel the strength of his duty and devotion. He was more than hard planes and sharp angles and taut muscle. He was sworn oaths and unshakable faith. And she could feel in his gaze that he found her to be soft skin, graceful curves, and pure abiding love.

When he kissed her, she could feel him on her lips and in her heart.

When he touched her, she could feel him on her skin and in her soul.

They did not merely make love. They were truly one in this place. Every thrust was a whisper of tender devotion. Every caress a pledge of eternal fidelity. Every kiss a memory of love shared. Every moan a verse of poetry to beautiful for any language ever spoken.

No man could ever know her this way, not in the unguarded, unfiltered beauty she basked in now. She could never give her heart to any man. She had already given it to him, and he had given his to her. Her heart was no longer hers to give. And she would never part with his, not for anything.

For ages, it seemed, they moved together in a dance of intricacy and endless complexity. There was nothing simple about the way two hearts beat as one and two bodies came together in such a perfect expression of love. And every movement was a lifetime's worth of pleasure.

They knew not if they'd ever be able to share the sort of life other people in love would, so they made the most of this. They kissed harder, deeper, longer, savoring every last moment and sharing enough love for the lives they had lost, and the life they may never lead. They engraved their names deep into each other's soul, so that were they never to see each other again, they would always carry the best of each other wherever they went.

And when they were done, they lay together, as every pair of lovers should, and looked deep into each others eyes, and knew beyond all doubt, what love was.

* * *

Princess Venus stood with her sisters at the coronation of Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

Today marked a new age of peace for Earth. There were many trials yet to come, and enemies yet to be faced. But for the first time in many long years, the people of Earth were hopeful. They had the universe's best hope against evil guarding them.

The four guardians each glowed on this day. Not literally, because with their powers, each was capable. But Venus knew each woman was just a little different today, and it had nothing to do with the new powers that came to them on this day. She knew it had more to do with the pieces of jade each wore around their neck. She looked over at each of them with a knowing smile. Mars rose her chin in defiance, as if daring Venus to mock her for hers. Jupiter smiled the smile of a girl newly in love, and with a heart unbroken. Mercury blushed deeply, but gave a tentative smile as Jupiter gave her a friendly shoulder bump.

Venus looked back to the King and Queen and watched as Endymion took her in his arms and kissed her, cementing the union and solidifying the future of Crystal Tokyo.

She could feel a warmth from the crystal around her neck. She closed her eyes and remembered silver eyes looking into hers, and telling her all she ever needed to know.

"_Bismillah."

* * *

_

THE END


End file.
